Feather and Quill
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: SONIC YAOI! Sonic and Jet have adventures together and all that good stuff! Rated M for safety.
1. Bond

**Fragment 1: Bond**

The quiet of a hospital at midnight is a strange kind of quiet. The nurses were buzzing about, tending to overnight patients. Some doctors paid special attention to a patient who, for the moment, was unable to sleep. Others gathered around in the break room drinking coffee and cracking bad medical jokes. The providence of Mesherbi on the planet Mobius was the same as any other.

Quite suddenly, a long dark limo purred up to the curb outside the hospital. The receptionist, a lilac monkey, popped the bubble she'd made her gum into and turned the page of her fashion magazine, but didn't look up.

A teenage chipmunk with bright brown eyes and fluffy orange-tinted fur tapped his finger on the bell in front of the receptionist impatiently. "What?" The receptionist was finally obligated to answer.

"There's…there's been…" The chipmunk panted. "Children…five…hurt…bad…dying," he breathed. "Do…you…have…room?"

"Beat it, squirt," the receptionist growled. "Before I have to call the cops on you. This is a hospital, not a casino."

"I'm afraid this is no joke," A tall, inky black wolf with ocher eyes wearing only a gray pinstripe jacket and tall black boots walked through the door and leaned on the counter before the receptionist. "We've really got two injured five year olds with us."

The receptionist nearly howled as she set eyes upon the black wolf. "L…Lord Kinder! I hadn't expected you to…!"

"It's fine," Chuckled Kinder in his deep voice. "A room for the boys…?"

"Oh, yes!" The receptionist shuffled through folders on her desk, discarding her magazine and gum. "I'll call Doctor Kyle and arrange it right away, Lord Kinder!"

"Please call me Kinder, miss," Added Kinder calmly.

"M…Master Kinder!" The chipmunk stuttered. "T…That's s…so un…unwise, s…sir,"

"It'll be all right," Kinder stole a glance at his muscular bodyguard outside, standing gloomily by the limo doors. From here, you couldn't tell that the massive albino gorilla held in his arms two injured boys of five. "Robin, you can tell Buter to bring the boys in now."

The chipmunk nodded hastily and ran outside, his tail bouncing behind him. In what seemed like a second during which Kinder had glanced down his arm at the nasty claws placed there, Robinson the chipmunk had returned, the massive gorilla Buter following dauntingly. He stopped beside his master, the white fur stained with the children's blood.

"How are they?" Questioned Kinder without daring to look at the boys.

"Kinder, my lord and friend," the deep voice of the gorilla echoed throughout the hospital, drowning out the elevator music. "They've lost so much blood. And Athena's boy…what's his name…he's far worse off."

Kinder wondered if he was strong enough to look upon the boys. "Yes…Athena's boy…" He mused, looking both boys over lovingly. One was a blue hedgehog, the other was a green hawk; both had severe blows dealt to their chests and were bleeding like mad. The blood made him crazy and he looked away, noting that the hedgehog was so scrawny and weak. "And…the other?"

"A child of Lord Luderick, former ruler of Sunshine Providence, sir. A good friend of mine, sir…" he trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, Buter," Kinder pleaded. "I don't know how I could ever allow…"

"Gentlemen?" An elderly squirrel in doctor's attire appeared before them, twitching his pointed ears and flashing his rust-colored fur. "The boys?"

Kinder nodded gravely, facing towards his boy instead of facing his bodyguard and Buter handed the children to the doctor.

"Good. Do we know anything about them? Maybe call their parents…"

"Treatment first," pushed Kinder nervously. "Then, I'll tell you everything I know about them."

"Very well," The squirrel seemed suspicious, but didn't press and Kinder let out a sigh as the boys were taken away.

"M…Master?" The chipmunk scrambled after Kinder as the wolf lowered himself into a chair.

"I'm…I'm fine, Robin," the wolf in his late twenties flashed a smile at his boy. The pearly white fangs had a faint pink tint… "Go get me some red wine from the limo, please."

"Right away, Master," Robin nodded obediently and hurried away to fetch it.

"Robin didn't see anything, right?" Kinder asked in a rushed whisper as soon as the boy had departed.

"Not a thing," answered Buter gravely. "I made sure he was out of sight, my Lord."

"Good. He has such a kind heart," Kinder sighed. "I wouldn't want him to see me like…_that_." He shuddered.

"Yes, my Lord," Buter's monotonous tone boomed once more through Kinder's ears as he gave himself to thoughts of a more peaceful time and place.

The hawk chick stirred slightly and awoke. The purity of the white hospital walls made little sense to him. The fact that he was bandaged and had tubes stuck in him made him even _more _confused. He tried to sit up, but screeched instead and fell backwards, breathing hard. His chest was bandaged for good reason! It hurt him like mad, even to breathe!

He regulated his breath slowly and inched up on his elbows. Pain was subsiding now and he looked about him. On the far side of the room were two chairs, ugly and plastic. It was far from what he was used to, that much he remembered. But he could recall nothing else, however.

The door opened and he became alert. Through the door entered an inky black wolf in a pinstripe jacket. His eyes glowed golden as he entered. The chick eyed the claws and uttered something like a bird version of a snarl.

The wolf heard. "Hostile, aren't we, Master Jet?"

Yes, Jet remembered the "Master" title before his name, which was Jet. Now he remembered. But, why did he feel that this wolf should be his mortal enemy? He bird-snarled again angrily.

The wolf chuckled and crossed to the bed beside him. Jet noticed that another boy was in this bed; a poor boy, whose chest was more… injured then his; bandaged a whole lot more than his. His shoes were an ugly brown color; worn, with many moth holes in them. "Such a violent child, who would want to adopt you?" He mused. "You being what you are…"

"Shut up," Jet bird-hissed. "My father will have your head…"

The wolf winced. "Your father is dead. That's the reason you're here," The voice was resigned, quiet.

"You liar…?" Jet wondered at this. Perhaps it was true; he was all alone now.

"Hmm. This boy, too, is alone. Be bonded to him." The wolf talked again, ignoring Jet. "A product of an unwanted physical affair; a bastard." He chuckled. "The mother was so kind. She could've strangled him when he was born, but she loved him; gave him a name that would honor him; honor her." He shook his head. "She's gone now, too." Silence. He went to touch the boy. "Don't you care?" His claws almost touched the hand of the boy…

For some reason, Jet found himself dashing through the air in a sort of glide; his fastest way of transportation. In an instant, he was in front of the hedgehog kit, burning eyes focused on the wolf. He screeched to keep the hand away, which woke the hedgehog.

He seemed to have the same fear of the wolf as Jet did and hissed angrily. It sounded weak and forced and the child bent up over himself in pain; eyes wide and dark with fear. His hand was clamped firmly over a small trinket attached to a gold chain.

"Ah," the wolf leaned forward, past Jet. The hawk cried out again and bit down hard with his beak. "Ouch!" The wolf exclaimed. "You find out what his name is, then."

"How?" Jet asked.

"Get that trinket from his hand." Answered the wolf lightly, his mouth over the small wound on his arm.

Jet turned towards the poor boy. "Let me have that."

The poor boy shook his head firmly, but this effort made him dizzy. Oh, how the bandages slipped off his thin frame! For some reason, Jet pitied the poor boy. He glanced over towards his own bed. Unknown to him, there had been two mugs of hot cocoa.

Still eyeing the wolf wearily, Jet gently pulled the tray across the table towards him and stuck a finger in each one. Both were still warm, but one was a pinch warmer then the other. In a flash, Jet had it in his own hands and offered it to the shivering poor boy. "This will warm you up."

The poor boy cocked his head and gingerly reached out towards it with the clasped hand. Jet gently grasped the small hand in his own, slightly larger hand. It was cold like snow. "No you don't. We'll trade." He held up the mug. "This, for that thing in your hand,"

The wolf snorted in amazement as the poor boy let go of the trinket in the chick's hand, eyes wide and expectant and Jet handed over the mug of cocoa. "Shrewd, very shrewd," Kinder noted, mostly for his benefit. He was beginning to like the chick! "Now, will you let me have it, Jet?"

Jet shook his head. "No. This is important to the boy. I won't give it to you!"

The wolf snarled. "Why, you little…!"

Jet kept a firm grip on it. "I'll tell you myself if you want to know his name so badly!"

"You can read?" The wolf backed up, resigned.

"Of course!" Jet slowly opened the trinket, a heart pendant. "There's one thing here; Sonic." He sounded the word out.

"Sonic, huh?" The wolf chewed this over while the poor boy looked up at his name, then lovingly at Jet.

Jet closed the trinket. "Here," he gave it back to Sonic. "You can have it."

Sonic returned the empty cocoa mug. His expression seemed to regret there was no more. "What's wrong?" Jet questioned worriedly. Why did he suddenly feel like he'd known Sonic all his life? Then, it hit him; Sonic was a poor boy. He'd probably had little or no food in a long time. Why he hadn't guessed at first sight he was unsure of, but the boy seemed hungry. He took his own mug of cocoa. "Here," he handed it to the boy. "You can have mine, too."

Eagerly, Sonic took the mug. The cocoa was cold by now, but he didn't seem to mind. Jet looked upon him with love and then at the wolf. He was smiling.

"Yes," he breathed. "Just as I wanted; a bond." Then, he turned to go. "Oh!" He turned back around to face them. "Sonic? Jet?"

The boys looked up.

"My name is Kinder." He smiled. "I can help you if you ever get in trouble, okay?"

The boys nodded tiredly. As Kinder turned to go, he noticed Sonic laid his head in Jet's lap. _Such as a true bond should be,_ he thought. _Just like that._


	2. Past

**Fragment 2: Past**

Jet woke up to find Sonic's bright green eyes in his. He scratched his forehead and pushed back his feathers. "How long have _you _been awake?"

Sonic didn't speak, but his eyes sparkled. He didn't smile, but Jet could see happiness creeping up in him. "Oh, won't you talk?" Jet teased, reaching out a hand towards the hedgehog.

In a sudden gust of wind, Sonic was cowering against the shadowy corner of the room. His little legs trembled and his eyes became wide and fearful. When Jet moved, he yelped. The tiny quills stood on end in defense, making the young hedgehog look bigger then he actually was. When Jet was only blinking and breathing, he decided to speak. "I…I will, if that is what you want, sir." His voice trembled as much as his legs. When Jet attempted to move again, he repositioned himself on the balls of his feet to allow easy escape.

"It's Jet," The hawk answered slowly, barely moving. "And, I won't hurt you. Come closer."

"Sorry, sir…there's food on the table," Sonic pointed. "I thought you'd be hungry."

Jet sighed. "Call me Jet. It's all right. Come here."

Tentatively, Sonic leaned forward. In an instant, he was within touching distance of the hawk. "Jet…" he tasted the name carefully.

"That's it," The hawk gingerly reached out a hand to place atop the hedgehog's head. Sonic allowed this, ears parting for Jet's rather large hand. "Trust is key." Sonic made a deep purring noise, feeling secure.

"Eat," Sonic's eyes shot open. "Mas…Jet. You need to eat."

Jet laughed, gently reaching under Sonic's arms to lift him like a toddler. "I'm fine. I was a rich boy, so I'm all full of rich boy foods from too many large dinners at my father's mansion." At these words, Sonic shivered. Jet held him close to his warm chest. "I'm all right. Are _you_ hungry is what I want to know."

Sonic glanced up at him, the soft quills rubbing the hawk's chest. "Do you want the truth or a creative lie, Jet?"

"The truth," Jet nuzzled the hedgehog gently.

Sonic lay against Jet's shoulder. "I'm hungry," he answered at last.

"Eat, then," Jet waved his hand over the breakfast platter where three buttermilk pancakes, a hard boiled egg, and four slices of toast awaited beside two glasses of orange juice.

Sonic's tongue crossed his lips and he fidgeted in Jet's arms. When the hawk had let him free and Sonic had picked up the fork, he looked at Jet once more. "You don't want anything?"

"No, no," Jet leaned back, yawning, and grabbed the clicker. He tuned in to a stupid cartoon program. "Eat, Sonic."

Sonic did indeed eat, but like a starved goat and not a child of five. Jet was half asleep, so he only noticed when Sonic rested above him, all weight supported by two skinny arms and soft, thin hands. "Hmm," Jet rubbed his eyes. "All done?"

Sonic nodded, beaming. His eyes were a stunning emerald, bright and wide as a child's should be. Jet's green eyes met his, but to the young hedgehog's they were no contest. Sonic's seemed brighter, like two emerald suns, while Jet's were hard as stone and just as rough.

"Hmm," Jet answered, thinking. "Well. So, we've got you to talk. Now, what about?"

"Anything you want," Sonic's voice was smooth, calm, loving.

"How about you tell me why you ran off just now? And, what's with this "sir" thing?" Jet's eyes were hard as flint.

Sonic cringed. "That is a long story full of pain."

"I've got time," Jet answered, making himself comfortable.

The hedgehog wrung his hands. "Very well, Jet. To make a long story short, my father beat me constantly. He's probably still out there, looking for me. At times, I'm frightened, but…with you, I…" He paused, remembering.

"_Father, I've done badly."_

"_Hmm. You shall be punished, you know."_

"_Yes, Father."_

"With me you…" Jet prompted after a long silence. The noises from the cartoon eerily filled the tense atmosphere.

Sonic shook his head to awaken himself. Jet noticed two emerald suns gone black with fear. "With you, I feel really safe…my mom, she was the most beautiful person in the world and she loved me, but what could she do against my father? Even if I _had_ told her."

"You didn't even _tell_ her?" Jet was skeptic. "I lost my mom when I was little, but you didn't cherish yours? Love is the only thing money can't buy."

Sonic gulped, fearful again. Jet lowered his voice.

"Sonic, why?" He stroked the tiny trembling body, memorizing its every curve and movement. "Why would you waste such a gift?"

"Because," Sonic fought to keep his tears from showing in his voice. "Father said he'd kill her if I did."

"Oh, boys?" The friendly squirrel doctor peeked in the door. "Are you well?"

Jet and Sonic looked up. The chick looked to the kit and nodded. "We're fine, mister."

"Good then. Some old friends have arrived to take Sonic…Come here, my boy," The squirrel beckoned.

Reluctantly, Sonic squeezed Jet firmly and walked as slowly as he could muster over to the doctor. The hawk waved as the doctor shut the door on him.

And that's how Sonic got his new family.


	3. Determination

**Fragment 3: Determination**

Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. The boy walked up to the lonely mansion door. Creak. It opens with an eerie sound, the streetlamps fearing to spread light into this place of darkness. Slap. Slap. Slap. The boy's nearly bare feet make a strange noise on the clean tiled floor. The light escapes as he wanders further away from the door. As if by a ghost, it shuts behind him with a soft thud.

A faint purplish glow emits from a floor lamp beside a large throne-like dark chair, all gold and blood red, where a cloaked figure with deep red eyes presents itself like a visible demon in this world.

The boy falls on his knees. "Father. My shoes grow thin." There is no noise but his small, fleeting voice.

"It is no concern of mine, boy." The red eyes glow for an instant, the voice booms like the devil.

It falls, the white of the sky. "Yes, Father. Of course, Father."

"So, how have you done, boy?"

"I got caught, Father." The boy hides his face. "Nothing."

"Nothing will come of nothing, boy. Provide for me or you will get nothing yourself while you're here. Am I clear?" The voice is level, soft, and firm, but not angry. There is no disguise for him, though. The demon man is who he is and no façade can change that.

The boy gulps, not taking the tone lightly. "Yes, sir."

"You will be punished, yes, boy?"

"Yes, Father."

"Do you _want_ to be hit, boy?"

"Father…!" The boy's voice rises and falls.

The demon smiles evilly. "No, you don't want to, eh boy?"

"No, Father."

He was right to fear his father, none other then Mirando, ex-crime lord of a small city called Bornesong, and therefore the lord of darkness. The pitch black mansion is filled with hoards of rotting corpses and clear coffins for easy viewing. Mirando loves dead things, loves to see the worms and rats overtake them. His private rooms are those filled with worm-eaten corpses and skeletons forged into the clay walls.

The only bright room in all the house belongs to the boy's mother, a modest young woman who could've killed the boy when he was born a bastard. So, she is not married to Mirando, no, she only has possession of his young child.

"Well." The demon arises and strolls towards the boy, the cloak touching him like darkness. Snow is white; it is the white of the sky. There has never been red snow. Never will there be, either. "Come with me, boy." He lifts the child effortlessly and the boy rides in his father's arms, trembling. "You've done well enough. Let me show you my work."

The boy looks at the dead people of all ages and various sexes and species. But, the skeletons all look the same. And, here, those of all classes rot together in common. What plague is here at the house of darkness, that all who enter have a price on their heads? And so must end up dead?

"If you run away, boy, or if you fail me one too many times, boy," Mirando the demon shows him the private study, where the boy sets eyes on horrible pearl white skeletons in jars, with names printed on their sides. "Here you will be, dead as the rest." Even the boy sees the jar with his name on it the demon keeps to torture him.

So the boy rests his eyes, wide in fear, on his name written on the label in perfect, fleeting script; Sonic. Sonic. Sonic.

"Sonic," The hedgehog threw himself up in his bed, panting and in a sweat. As he slowly regained composure and mindset in the dark, oak-paneled room where his window sang to him songs of the night and where the moon was free to play across his floor, he realized the truth. "Bad dream," He muttered. "Again."

That dream was one he hadn't had in a while. He stored the memories away again, but the file in his brain once again opened up. Sonic looked down at his hands. They were trembling. He set his teeth, but they chattered despite the warm night. Fear. A feeling he knew too well. There were few things-no, scratch that-nothing that could frighten him so fully. Not Eggman, not robotizization, nothing. Nothing, maybe, except the pitch black darkness of a new moon. That paralyzed him with fear. Those nights, his father ruled. Yes, he believed in some kinds of ghosts.

The moon was out tonight, though. The blue light played with his floorboards and the night wind sang as it passed through his quills. Sonic hummed along with it, for nights like this brought his mother to mind.

Yes, his beautiful mother; nothing in his memory but a warm, purple sun. She always had a song, was always cheerful, always ready with a hug and a smile. Protection, warmth, light. There was nothing that compared to it…what feeling? Love, that was it.

Sonic decided his own mind was unsafe. Slowly, he lay back down and stared into his ceiling until it changed. Until it was not his own, but his other's. The one that belonged to an old friend.

He'd stolen some new Air Gear, which in layman's terms was like a flying surfboard. In fact, he'd become quite a skilled and sneaky thief. What dastardly plans swarmed his head! He was thinking now about today's heist. Thinking about how he'd gutted the Air Board he stole, instead of taking the whole thing. He regretted that, but his own board was a source of comfort and love for him and he liked it. The others of his troop were so ready to follow him, and he liked to think about the beautiful swallow girl, smart and pretty…

Sonic's thoughts were his own, whether the other had cut him off or his connection had fizzled out. He was unsure which, but his thoughts returned to his father. Yes, Mirando the demon.

After his mother's brutal murder, Sonic had run. He remembered little but blood and pain and claws and soft, furry hands, and white hospital rooms and sour hospital food and the hawk that was beside him through it all. But he remembered his father's promise. He _had_ run, and that was cause for his father to find him.

Knothole Village was the place he'd been taken by his new caregivers; Krystal and Catch. Both were Freedom Fighters and they taught him well. Krystal was a smart and beautiful violet wolf who taught him how to open up to others, for he knew little about that. Catch, a strong and rough green hedgehog, taught him battle moves and how to accurately use his speed to fight or flee. He'd faced barrages since he was at least eight, perhaps earlier, and Krystal and Catch had been there for him.

Years went by and the Freedom Fighters grew to include Sally Acorn and several others. Sally was a member of the recent royal family before Eggman's takeover. Sonic's affections for her grew into a recently-ended relationship. Surprised that it didn't hurt that much, Sonic sighed. He knew how hard Sal had worked to find tabs on his father.

He thought hard about the predator his father was. Mirando had moved to Knothole, or just outside it, and collected tabs on his son and his friends. At one point, he'd even tailed Tails to discover Knothole's location. Sonic remembered the wave of terror he felt when Mirando drew near. He was sick even now to think of how his body and mind had reacted. All had to stay away from him, as if he had a plague, because he couldn't control his movements.

When Sal and her search party found the demon dead, his fur color was one they knew, and they figured him to be Sonic's father. The hedgehog had to contain his glee when he was told by Tails his father was dead. At the wake before the dead body, Sonic silently cursed Mirando to hell when he was supposed to be praying. And then, before the burial, he removed the body from the coffin and replaced it with a dummy. Then, he burned the body and took the ashes to Eggmanland and scattered them about. "There!" He'd cried as loud as he could without being detected. "Hell on this planet! This is where you belong!" Then, laughing like a madman, he'd evaded all nighttime guards and went home to bed.

The funeral was the next day, and there Sonic couldn't help but chuckle as the wretched demon's coffin was lowered into the ground. No flowers from Sonic ever appeared on the grave, and in fact the stone went missing a few nights in. Only Sonic dared to know. But now…

The fear of a dream so real, because the dream had really happened to him not once, but countless times, all of which left the tiny Sonic trembling. Sonic. Sonic. Sonic. The fleeting script read. Sonic. Sonic. This is for you.

"_Here you will be, dead as the rest."_

Sonic sat up again, restless. His stomach heaved and he looked gingerly outside. No, he was in Knothole, not Bornesong. No heartless city streets, no fear of failure, so hopelessness. Only joy and good memories. His whole body relaxed and he gave his sore, tense muscles a vacation. He had to dispel this dream the only way he knew how; confirm the records.

Sonic thought not about running. The speed at which he was going gave him no fear and he need not waste time thinking about something so innate. Running was trivial. He worried more about the heavy stones in his stomach, making things hard for him. Sonic stopped at the base of a faraway tree, threw up, and continued to run. He'd forced himself to regurgitate; something that also came from being an abused child, so this matter was also trivial. No stones weighed him down now. If anything, he felt like a feather or a bird; so weightless that he merely floated.

The files were under careful lock and key. Sonic listened to the female computer program from the future, Nicole, simulated breathing as gentle as a sleeper's is. He had to be careful to press the right buttons, so as to not "wake" her up. He finally made it past the tight security and opened up the filing cabinet. He just had his fingers closed over the file when…

"You never fail to be awake this early, Sonic," Nicole, dressed the same as always, stared at him with her simulated eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, Nicole. I was just checking something…" Sonic clutched at the manila folder tightly. It was so thin, but one cannot bear to know too much about Mirando the Dark Lord.

"Mirando Hedgehog," Nicole read her own data. "I knew I could feel that missing from the databank. Perhaps now you will add that information Sally has been looking for?"

"It is…" Sonic pulled out the careful façade he'd built to keep the others from realizing who his father was. But, the words he spoke were bitter; they always had been. "…sad that my father died, but no, I will not add anything about him. Not tonight."

"We know so little." Nicole coaxed. "There is much we'd like to know. Mirando is such a mystery."

"He lived in Bornesong for most of his life. He fathered me, he shares my fur color," Sonic's teeth were clenched to keep a much wanted growl back. "That's all you need to know."

"But, you must know more then we…" Nicole smiled. "You're his son,"

"Don't remind me," Sonic muttered into his glove as he pretended to yawn. "I barely know him either, Nicole," he lied sweetly. "He didn't like to talk about himself." The lies were so sweet, it was a surprise and bonus that Nicole believed him so quickly. In the past, Sonic had to cry before she was convinced.

But, Nicole pulled up a seat for herself out of data and sat. "You get that from him."

"Thank you," It wasn't hard for Sonic to lie about his father. All he had to do was use his imagination. And, if that failed, the other's memories were things to draw upon. The hedgehog paged through his father's folder absently, paying close attention to the date of death. He noticed that he was still violently shaking.

"Are you cold?" Nicole asked.

Oh no. Sonic's brain was tired; too tired to think of an excuse. "No, I might be coming down with something." That worked. Violent shivers could be caused by a fever, which Sonic got every so often. They barely lasted an hour before he was ready to fight again. Still…a worthy excuse.

"If terror is an illness."

Sonic should've lied better; she heard the bitterness in his voice. "Huh?" That response worked. "English, please, Nicole?"

"You're afraid."

"Me?" Sonic indicated to himself with a flourish of his hand. "I'm not afraid of anything but water, Nicole." A perfectly good reason for that, too. Mirando-style water torture. Sonic shivered, remembering the droplets of hot water on his forehead; hour after hour, day after day… Drip drop. Drip drop.

"Hmph. There's another you fear."

"Eggman's nothing, Nicole," Sonic scoffed. "Could beat him with one leg tied behind my back."

"That can be arranged." Nicole's skeptic sarcasm was a learned trait, in fact from he himself. "No, a dead one…" She glanced at the folder. "…one you hold in your hand…"

"What? My dad?" Sonic forced the word "dad". It burned his throat like fire. Soft music began to play, but Sonic cringed at the song.

"_Chinese Torture_ by Skilled Windworkers." Nicole smiled. "I love this song. Your father did too, right?"

Sonic nodded. The taunting rhythm of the song was like the droplets of water on his forehead, sometimes burning hot and sometimes ice cold. Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip. It made him quiver.

"You are afraid," Nicole noted. "I must put that on the file."

Sonic bit his lip. "No. Then, Sal and the others will know! Not Tails! Think of what it'll do to him if he finds out his hero…!" Sonic stopped. The song was driving him mad. He breathed slowly, trying to calm his swiftly beating heart. _Façade, façade, façade. Put on your mask now, Sonic. Go on. _"You can't Nicole."

"Why not?" Nicole demanded. "It's _my_ file, my brain! I'll do what I want with it!"

_Façade, put on the façade_. But, the song was taunting him. Suddenly, he fell on his knees. "Stop…the…song…" He gasped. Then, suddenly, he passed out.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

Plunk.

Plunk.

Plunk.

It falls from the white of the sky.


	4. Father

**Fragment 4: Father**

"_Father, I don't understand. Why are all the people dead? Father? Father? Please don't beat me, father. Please."_

"_You will see in due course. And, you will not be beaten today."_

"_You are merciful, father."_

"_No, I've got something else in mind."_

"_Father?" Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop. "Father?!" Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. "FATHER!" Plip. Plop. Drip. Drop._

And away goes my sanity, thought Sonic glumly as he regained consciousness. Why did he smell his room? Worse yet, why did he smell fear? He shook his head firmly and sat up. Nicole was with him. "You passed out," She reminded him.

Sonic already had an excuse. "I didn't eat."

"Be serious, hedgehog."

"I am." That was a perfectly good excuse. He'd thrown up everything in his stomach before coming to the record building. His politely confused smile should've convinced her. "You know me better then I do myself, Nicole. Your data far surpasses my brain on all levels."

Nicole sighed. "I would be convinced of my analysis of your body, but for the words you spoke that negate all data."

"English?"

"To quote you: "Stop…the…song"." Nicole looked worried.

Sonic scratched behind his ears. "Oh, that. I just really don't like that song, that's all. It makes my legs tremble when I haven't eaten." Okay, a little much, but to keep Nicole from the truth, it was worth it.

"Sure, sure. No mere song can do that to a person, even you. It must've been something else."

"Don't pry, Nicole," Sonic warned, pulling the covers over his knees. He felt the need to hide the scar on the inside of his thigh. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm worried about you, Sonic. You're my friend." Nicole smiled. "If you want to talk…"

"Girls talk, boys take action."

"Call it what you like," Nicole became firm. "Krystal and Catch ordered me to look out for you in their absence. Now, what's up? I thought Krystal taught you to open your book to others." She sat down on a digital seat. "I'm not leaving."

Sonic decided to show his stubborn side and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm not talking." He lay down and turned his back to her. "Good night." But, he couldn't close his eyes. He'd always slept facing the window because the light protected him from the darkness. Now that he was facing the brooding dark corner, he shivered ever so slightly and began to feel fear. Had it been his own fear he'd smelled?

"You're shivering." Nicole said gently.

"If you put a sock in it, I'll talk." Sonic answered a little bitterly.

"Please be kind to me," Nicole answered. "I'm only trying to help."

Sonic sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired of being afraid."

"I was right then."

"Yeah, you were, as usual," He offered a small smile. "Any chance you can keep this under wraps?"

"Sally knows all of my passwords, but I'll do my best." When Nicole speaks, you can trust her words.

Sonic sighed. "All right. Where should I start?"

"My records of you start with your birth."

"Oh yeah, Bornesong," Sonic leaned his head on his hand. "It was just like any other city; smelly, dark, mysterious, and full of poor people. Very few people lived there who weren't poor. But, unlike other cities, Bornesong was the central hub of crime rings the world over, with the leader (up until my birth) being a Mr. Mirando Hedgehog. Many knew him as Dark Lord or "Master". Only I was cursed enough to call him "father"." Sonic shivered lightly.

"You had to get here somehow. What about your mom?"

He nodded. "She was great. My memories of her are filled with joy and happiness. I didn't even know I had a father, and I guess she was about eighteen or nineteen when she had me, so obviously I was a bastard. But, she loved me anyway."

"She could've killed you. It was legal then."

"Yep, but she didn't. And now that I know that, I love her all the more."

"All right. My records say no one knew her name."

"Poor people back then didn't really have names. My mom gave me mine, though. I remember that much. Days with her were like dreams. She taught me how to survive in the cruel world during the takeover by Eggman. From her, I learned to steal inconspicuously, and how to keep myself alive by eating garbage and drinking sewer water. I think that's partly the reason why I'm so durable."

Nicole laughed. "Living on toxins can make you strong."

"I had to," Sonic laughed with her. "As I said, it was a cruel world."

"So…happiness, and then where does your father come in?"

Sonic shuddered. "Mirando the demon. Well, my mother took me one day out of the city. She had a fancy piece of paper in her hand, but at the time I couldn't read so I didn't know what it said. I hid behind her brightly colored skirt all the way out of the city until we came to a big, black mansion."

"Black?"

"Yes," Sonic's voice faltered. "The center of the crime ring of Bornesong. There are those who called the mansion hell. For me, it was much worse."

"I see. And after that?"

"To make a long story short, the first time I laid eyes on my father was to find him a black shape with a calm, soothing voice. I soon learned that voice was only a façade. Mirando was the most horrible person I've ever known, even above Eggman. At least when people are Robotisized, they can still be saved. My father killed people."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he did. Like Eggman, he would hunt them down, or even after his "friends" had ended their use, he would either starve them or shoot them, or whatever strange ways he could find to mangle them with, and placed the corpses in various areas of his house. More important or more useful people were put in open, glass coffins so my father could contain the bacteria, but other corpses he laid about the house. Private studies were crawling with worms, rats, and others. It was horrible," Sonic shivered.

"He even killed his friends?"

"Well, that wasn't the worst part," Sonic grimaced. "I could live with all that. It wasn't so bad. The rats and worms gave me prey when father locked me in those various rooms when I'd done badly. Like all his other "workers", he had me do his bidding. Stealing diamonds and jewels was an easy weekend job for me, he had me do much worse."

"Worse then stealing?"

"He gave me a knife once and told me to kill someone."

"Did you do it?" Nicole looked frightened.

"No," Sonic answered. "I was three. I could barely force myself to strangle a rat so I could eat! I wasn't about to kill a person, much less one my own age!"

"How horrible," Nicole mused. "I can see why you fear him, even after his death."

"Well, you'll know why water is my worst fear." Sonic grinned darkly. "Let's just say "drip drop" for this one, okay?"

"Chinese water torture." Nicole bit her lip.

"Yes. My punishment for not killing the little girl my age. Father had another take care of her while he tortured me. He played that song while he did it, too. That's why I passed out…" He shrugged. "The song still freaks me out."

Nicole blushed. "I'm sorry for playing it, then. How terrible of me."

"It's cool," Sonic answered reassuringly. "You didn't know. How could you? I never told anyone, till now."

"True. So, you said something about the corpses not being the worst?"

The hedgehog froze. Slowly, he wrung his hands, smoothing along his ring finger on one hand where a strange ring was placed… "Oh, no. That was far from the worst. My father never married, but he'd had children with various women. These became his workers, and ones he didn't need to pay, in fact. Those who were killed, he punished the mothers by torturing them. The house was filled with screams of the dying in the torture chambers down below." He shivered violently, so much that his vision became blurred. "But, as with all of his workers, when the children could no longer serve him, he killed them off. But, instead of letting their bodies rot, he burned the skin off the corpse and put it in a strange jar of vinegar-scented green liquid. Then, he _labeled_ them."

"Labeled them?"

"He put their names on the side of the jars in marvelous, fleeting script. Handwriting I came to hate, because my father loved to torture me by locking me in his private study, where the jars all were…I shouldn't say jars, for they were far larger…and have me look at the jar with _my_ name on it. That's the dream I've been having lately…having to look at that fleeting script, in my own name! He'd already sentenced me to death." There was a strange rattling and crashing. Sonic soon found out it was his own recoiled sobs. He bit his lip and closed his eyes to forcibly calm down his body. The shaking sobs stopped almost instantly, a trait learned by being beaten for crying when four years of age. _"You killed my friend, father! My best friend!"_ He stopped himself from going into the memories of his best friend and opened his eyes to face Nicole.

She was frozen, whether in terror or shock, Sonic couldn't be sure, but there she sat, staring at him. Finally, she spoke. "Sonic?"

He was still trembling slightly. "Yeah, Nicole?"

"I can't…I mean…well…" She sighed, calming her hysteria. "However did you survive? That's all so horrible!"

"My mom taught me how to survive in a cruel world," Sonic answered softly, in order to keep his panic in his chest. It was already making his heart beat as fast as it did when he was going at full speed. "And that, basically, included a world where everyone wanted me dead. Including someone who should've loved me."

"You're…you're shaking," Nicole was trembling herself.

"Am I?" Sonic examined his hand at rest again. Indeed, it was shaking. "It'll pass. After all, Mirando's dead, so…" He shrugged. "Once the nightmare blows over, I'll realize I'm safe and go back to sleep." He yawned. "See? I'm already tired."

"I don't understand how you made it, Sonic." Nicole shook her head and disappeared. "I just don't."

Sonic lay back down upon his pillow and stared up into his ceiling, the moonbeams playing a game of tag upon it. "Sometimes I ask myself the same thing, Nicole." He sighed. "Sometimes, I do, too."


	5. Other

**Fragment 5: Other**

Jet sighed as he trained monotonously. Sometimes, he felt the other's presence. All he remembered of his other was that he was blue. He could sense the other's life as he passed on. The speed in his feet, the love of freedom in his heart, the fear of dark nights, things that Jet didn't have, but felt at times.

Jet was different, he was sure. He was tough and strong and a thief with no conscience. A bunch of dirty rotten thieves whose hearts were black as flint. A deep bond had been formed between the three; Jet, Wave, and Storm. The green hawk treasured Wave and his teammate Storm for all they were, but he couldn't help think about the other. At times, he shared the other's mind as he fought for justice, and wondered why his path was different.

His adopted father had been the leader of a thieving group called the Babylon Rouges, and although Jet loved them, he couldn't help but feel lost at times. Did the other, too, feel this way? For a moment, a crucial moment, Jet closed his eyes, running his hands down the tattoos of flames on his arms. The feathers on each arm refused to cover these marks, the marks of a thief.

His adopted father had been Kromol Oland, second-in-command to a small town crime lord named Mirando Hedgehog, or more appropriately, the Dark Lord. But, since Kromol's death three years ago, thieving hadn't been so dark.

Wave interrupted his intense concentration. "Jet?"

The hawk reluctantly pulled himself from his daydream. "What is it, Wave?"

"We heard somebody was gonna pick a fight with the Rouges. Thought we'd show 'em who's boss if you're not busy." Wave answered sweetly, twirling the feathers on her head.

"Me? Too busy to win?" Jet laughed. "You don't know me well enough, Wave. Let's take him on!"

Wave nodded. "Follow me. We'll get your Gear."

Riding through the air on an Air Gear board. Wow. Was there anything more freeing or that entitled more freedom then the ability to swoop through the air, gliding along at whatever pace you want, and only just enough to beat the three clowns who dared to challenge the Babylon Rouges? Jet, of course, was in first followed closely by his best friends Wave and Storm. Jet turned back to look at the cybernetic riders. Although mostly Mobian, could it be the reminder of Eggman that chilled him? Or, was it something that had to do with the bond?

Jet ignored the strange feeling and weaved his way through the tangled and tricky treetop world overhead and in fact all around him. He had to breathe quickly to keep himself from passing out, for the high altitudes kept him on his toes.

Wave caught up to him. "The rider on my tail turned around and fled, Jet. Something's going on here."

"Hey!" Storm babbled, swerving to look about him. "The other two are gone! What happened? Did they disappear?"

Jet looked at Wave. "Well? Where are they?"

Wave rubbed the tattoos on her arms nervously. "I don't know, Jet! But, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," Jet murmured. _Do _you_ feel it too, other?_ He pressed a hand against his heart, to fully feel the effects of his connection. Instantly, he was pulled into the feeling of speed he'd come to memorize… Once again, Wave snapped him out of it.

"Jet?" Wave shook his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Jet hissed. "Let's get back to the HQ. We'll feel better once we've calmed down."


	6. Malevolence

**Fragment 6: Malevolence**

Jet looked out of the window of his room. Despite the fact he, Wave, and Storm resided in a humble tree house made of rickety redwood, behind the rather large maple tree in which they resided, was a modern training facility with all the trimmings. There were various crash test courses to skillfully challenge new Gear, there was a racetrack that ran along the sky which was great for boring days, there were even dummies that fought back, good for testing accuracy of a new move, or…well…if Jet got bored.

Storm was eating fried chicken one level down and Wave was in her room, applying all her knowledge to solving the mystery of the cybernetic riders. Jet was impatient, and to show this, he grabbed a marshmallow out of his cocoa and chewed it violently. "Wave!" Jet called. "Have you found out anything?"

"A little!" Wave called back. After all, she was only one room away. "Did you notice the symbol on the cybernetic creatures' body armor?"

"No!"

Wave sighed, her chair creaking as she shifted. "Jet, it was obvious."

"I wasn't looking," Jet spit out into the windy weather outside. It blew right back in his face and he wiped it airily off. He had been too proud and too assured of himself to notice anything about the racers.

"Ugh," Wave sounded annoyed. "Anyway, it looked kind of like a demented clover…" Computer keys clacked. "…I've pulled up every information source known to us that will give us information on the strange clover."

"So what?" Jet hacked a spit ball. It landed on a branch two feet from his beak.

"So…" Wave clicked her computer screen. "Apparently, this demented clover is called Sikloneus. It used to be the symbol of…" She paused. "Jet, it says it used to be the feared symbol of a Mr. Mirando Hedgehog!"

_Mirando Hedgehog_. His other quivered at that name and Jet's stomach heaved ungratefully. "Shit," Growled Jet. "Who brought that crime lord back into this?!"

"_Ex_-crime lord," Wave corrected firmly. "Thank goodness for that. It says use of the Sikloneus died with Mirando about six years ago. What do you suppose could bring it back?"

Jet collapsed onto the floor and banged his head against the wall. "I dunno. Some upstart is trying to bring back Mirando's strict policy of "kill all prisoners". When my dad…" He stopped himself. Mentioning Kromol opened up a deep wound that would hurt too much for him to speak of.

Wave stood; he could hear her boots click against the floor. "When your dad worked as his partner, he witnessed death. It was lucky Mirando died before him."

"Hmm," Jet refused to listen to anyone talk about his father. "It doesn't matter. All that matters now is the upstart who's bringing back the Sikloneus Age- the age of the Dark Lord- back into existence."

Wave knelt by his side, put her hand on his shoulder, and looked deep into his eyes. Jet couldn't bring himself to blush, but Wave grew nervous. "Jet," She whispered softly. "You're about to find out."

Jet stood, forcing her away, and faced the wind. He looked like a hero, despite the fact he was a villain. "Okay," He stated, nodding. "Then, I'll be prepared."


	7. Sonic

**Fragment 7: Sonic**

Running was nothing to him. Nothing.

Sonic felt so heavy as he traveled, when he should feel euphoric. Today, nothing happened to make him feel better. Running couldn't cure this urge.

He traveled far very, very fast in a short amount of time, but pushing himself through different time zones of his beloved planet confused his mind and body. At last, feeling fatigue, he skidded to a halt.

Great. A city. Here in the bustling streets were men, women, children, pigeons, and the smell of food was everywhere like a dance performed in the air. The cobblestones beneath him confused his numb feet, which were used to being pushed hard, long, and fast. So was his body, though.

Underneath the thick, insulating fur, muscles rippled, which allowed him to go far and fast without so much as a crumb in his belly. It was all a matter of accurately picking stops, for Sonic adored eating and could only travel on an empty stomach so long as food wasn't a concern. Now, however, in a bustling city where the smells of food danced in the air with happy abandon, Sonic could hardly focus without thinking about or smelling food.

"Curse my senses," He hissed as the lively smell of fried chicken reached his nostrils. "They're just too sensitive." Trying as hard as he could to blind his nose, he sat down under a shady awning of an old vendor's shop and forced himself to think about his gut feeling.

No, not his belly- which was angry at being ignored and hence decided to cramp what little muscles he possessed in the abdomen area- but instead concentrated on his mission. He hadn't felt so committed or serious in so very, very long. The feeling of the other was stronger and stronger by day, and by night…! Well, Sonic needn't add tire to his thoughts.

Smells of his favorite food greeted his nose. Like a dog, Sonic allowed himself to loll his tongue out of his mouth and melt into a puddle. His stomach pounded against his lower chest like an angry gorilla and his mind filled with the memory of sweet, delicious chili, mostly made with soft and sweet- and most importantly warm- beans, all atop a fat and juicy hot dog and a crispy bun. The chewed mush would crawl its way down his throat, leaving behind a trail of warmth, and therefore planting a delicious bite of food in the pit of his gullet.

To clear his head, Sonic knocked it firmly against the cobblestones. It was enough to make him dizzy; probably not the smartest thing to do. "Ugh," he moaned, rubbing his head. "They say to give the body what it craves. I've surely _earned_ a sweet and filling chili dog…surely, it will be far more than enough to sustain me! But, can I afford it?" He groaned, refusing to permit himself time to care. "First come, first serve," he sighed, firmly wrenching both his fists painfully into his midsection. "Shut up," he winced as he held his fists there, for it hurt, but it did the trick. The whole of the area became numb; the way Sonic liked to have it, for even though it hurt like hell, it was affective at keeping his eternally vacant stomach quiet.

With this action said and done, he continued to run on until he was away from the city lights and only green emptiness surrounded him. Wondering vaguely where he was, he slowed almost instantly until he could feel his feet again. Wherever he was, it had just rained a few days prior and the mucky ground threatened his spotless running shoes.

Apparently, he'd numbed his midsection too much, for unbearable cramps that pinpricked his stomach caused him to stagger about, bumping into trees and scraping against branches. His vision flashed in and out like a lightning bug and his head spun as if he's never taken a breath in his life. Fighting for oxygen and balance, he stumbled on until his unstable legs could no longer support his heavy body and he fell upon dry moss and bent over.

But, when he tried to throw up, pressing both hands against his stomach, nothing but mucus came out. Not even water! Sonic's cramped-up body forced him to gag and spit until he could find a mass of hot vomit in his stomach, only to have it rush up his throat and into the grass before him. This ritual was repeated until Sonic's entire body shivered and the area smelled of vomit.

To this end, Sonic staggered on until twilight hid the sun behind the mass of trees and all was dark and quiet. Unable to see yet, as his eyes were not yet accustomed to the darkness, Sonic tripped over a root and fell into the moist grass below. "Ugh," he moaned, still feeling awful and now quite thirsty. His vision blacked out from dehydration, but there was no water in sight. "Ow," he rubbed his aching head with his warm hand.

Vaguely, he discovered that he ached all over the upper part of his body. His legs, though strained from lack of nourishment (he'd only been traveling for a day, but back home, he hadn't eaten in days) and weary, were still strong. To pant hurt, even though breathing was impossible any other way, because his thin body was forced to push against the unforgiving ground.

"I wouldn't have had to do this," he panted softly, forcing himself to arise upon his elbows first, then his limp arms. "But for that stupid city. Ugh, Sonic." He groaned. "Mind where you're going or you'll pay the price! Oh," he sighed, releasing all of the air out of his lungs. "I'm so tired."

That release of air took all oxygen from his muscles and he lay there stupidly for a few moments, trying his best to ignore the pain that came from panting. Eventually, his breathing slowed and his eyes closed. Sonic was not asleep, although he was trying to be.

Now that his eyes were closed, his other senses, because his body was not asleep, began to work hastily. Hearing and smell were most important, and they searched for nourishment. Though Sonic's sense of taste was mostly numbed by the rough taste of cotton from dehydration, when he breathed through his mouth, other tastes came in, telling him he was in some sort of jungle. Sonic's sense of touch, not coming from his gloved hands but instead spread throughout his body, told him the grass underneath prickled, so to sleep (when and if he did), he had to find a softer spot. Sonic stirred slightly so that he was lying on his back, looking up into the dim lighting of the moon from some unknown place far off.

Gently, but not in contentment, he folded both hands over his stomach. This was mainly to feel how thin he was. Lack of food from who-knows-how-many days had made his ribs touchable when he breathed out, but he was not so thin as to have them sticking out. Sonic groaned as his belly reminded him once again that it was time to eat and shut his eyes, trying to sleep.

But, no sleep came, however. Sonic twisted and turned as his restless body sent messages to his brain, telling him what he should do. Apparently, his body wasn't so exhausted anymore. The hedgehog writhed in pain as his empty stomach cramped up his midsection and stabbed a knife firmly into his side. He allowed himself to moan, but softly.

Suddenly, Sonic heard something. He stopped struggling, his ears pricked towards the sound. A waterfall, and one not too far from here! Sonic's dry throat screamed in delight, and he forced his tired body up and readied his legs to carry him another mile.

Sonic stumbled through the underbrush, hacking his way through with his sharp quills, the waterfall rushing in his ears had never before made him feel so alive. When he fell onto the mushy moss bank, he couldn't believe his eyes when he cast them about.

Before him was a stagnant pool, fed by a waterfall from some other water source Sonic could neither see nor hear. The water smelled delicious and fresh and the only beings here were tiny water skimmers who, if they didn't fly away fast enough, were devoured by fish from within. It was so clear that Sonic was sure he'd be able to see the fish… but, his screaming throat won over all curiosity and, lying on his stomach, he crawled to the edge of the bank and looked down.

The moon shone in the middle of the pond, a reflection of the sliver it was tonight, the frogs in the trees around him sang a happy song of night, but even in the dim lighting, Sonic could see that he wasn't well. Lack of proper nourishment had turned his quills dull cobalt, instead of the bright, shiny blue coat it usually was. His eyes had lost their stars and were only dull green rocks now. The hedgehog sighed.

"First things first," Sonic was talking to his belly more then anyone else, including himself. He bent over the something-like three foot bank until he could drink the water as if from a cup. Now that he was so close, the smell of it reassured him that this would be the best water he'd ever tasted. Not that it would matter much; Sonic could drink poisonous water and come out alive! Perhaps a toxin would only make him feel weak or sick, but it could never kill him, not matter how powerful it was.

But, Sonic concentrated on the present now. He put his lips to the edge of the calm, cool water and began to drink. It tasted as good as it smelled, and he'd been correct in thinking it would be the best water he'd ever tasted. How to explain to a person who'd never tasted the water himself! Could it be compared to honey or sugar? Perhaps, but it could also be compared to liquid gold. Sonic knew not how to even describe it to himself! All he knew was that water was rushing down his parched throat at great speeds and that soon, some strength would return to his body.

When he'd drank to his heart's content of the indescribably delicious water, Sonic left the edge of the bank and leaned wearily against a tree near the water's edge. He neither knew nor cared of its species, but the white flowers above as big as his palm both confused and delighted him. Strength had indeed returned to him, and his throat no longer felt like a desert. A long sigh made all oxygen leave his body, shutting down his systems and slowing his heartbeat to a crawl. There, he drifted off for some time, the frogs singing about him.

He awoke with a start after only a few minutes. Something pained his pelvic area and he had to see what. Groaning, he opened his eyes, cursing whatever God he believed in for waking him…but stopped his flow of curses when he saw what had awakened him. "Oh. Um, I take that back," Sonic amended gently. "Thanks a bunch!"

What had hurt his pelvis was a rather large, soft fruit. Large, because it was bigger than his head and soft because he could probably devour it without much effort. It was fuzzy like a peach, but larger, and it looked like a mango. What was it? Was it poisonous?

Sonic knew he had to be careful of poisonous fruit. It gave him excruciating pain…and other things he shouldn't mention. It was probably the one poisonous thing he was still intolerable to, thanks of course to his father.

But, as usual, his vacant stomach was awaiting its food. "I swear," Sonic rolled the fruit off his lap and stood, running one hand carelessly down his middle. "If stomachs were hotels, mine would _always_ have a vacancy!" He shook his head, laughing, and hid within the underbrush. Surely other creatures besides himself were hungry tonight. As he thought wistfully about food, the hotel manager within complained about never having customers.

Sonic had probably dozed off, for when he next awoke, he was startled. A giant cricket (maybe?) had wandered into the clearing and was just finishing the giant mango- peach. Sonic swallowed a scream of surprise and searched his brain for his predatory instincts. A memory came with them.

"_Let me out!" Sonic pounded his fists on the door. "Father! Please! Let me out!" The little hedgehog kit stared about him in horror. _

_One of his father's many corpse rooms, each just like the one before it. The rotting bodies and worms crawling out of the dead bodies disgusted him. Despite all that, though, he was starving. _

_Poor Sonic. He'd had a rough day of rushing about stealing things, doing his father's dirty work, and his "punishment" was a night in the corpse room without proper supper? The kit groaned as his empty tummy whined within him. He hadn't had a thing to eat all day. "If I could have so much as a crumb," wished the tiny kit. "My tummy hurts so bad," At this, he began to sob miserably._

_As he cried, he spotted a rat. It was rather fat, and it was waddling towards him. Sonic only had one thought; dinner._

Sonic crept forward now, being careful not to startle his dinner. He looked rather like a panther, crawling along with his stomach scraping the ground. _I'm sorry, you oversized cricket_, Sonic licked his lips. _You're mine tonight!_

_The kit grabbed the rat when it was only three feet from him, his reflexes being oh so much faster then the rat's. He could barely hold it in his tiny hand, what with its bulk and struggling. All the rats had fled now as their comrade squeaked and bit and wished to be released. Sonic knew very well how to kill it…_

Sonic pounced. The cricket screeched, and Sonic noted it was about as large as a small dog. How much of it was meat, Sonic couldn't discern. He and the cricket tumbled about for a few moments, the cricket fighting to keep itself alive. It tried to bite, it screamed, and it kicked with its large feet. But Sonic held fast to it, and finally had it under his two hands.

The cricket struggled and screamed as Sonic slowly lowered his weight onto it. The desperate cries of his prey reminded him…

_As Sonic strangled the fat rat, tears ran down his face. With a heavy heart, he used a_ _sharp rib bone he found to slit the rat open, exposing its warm insides. Even as he ate to fill his stomach, he cried. He devoured the warm heart and stomach first, but even after he'd acquired a taste for it, he still sobbed. "Poor thing," he cried miserably even as he ate. "Poor, helpless thing."_

Tears streamed down Sonic's face. He wasn't desperate for food, just severely undernourished. It wasn't as if his life depended on his killing the cricket. It seemed to sob; Sonic's weight was hurting it. With a heavy heart, Sonic forced the side of his hand, like a karate chop, into the small of the creature's back. The cricket struggled and died.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his gloves, Sonic removed them and laid them beside him. With a sharp fingernail on his thumb, he split the creature's underside open. The insides were sticky, but not bloody. Sonic had expected this, however, and dig around with his hands until he found what he was looking for.

The stomach. It looked like a rather large bean, about as big as Sonic's hands put together, which is how he had to hold it. It wasn't flat, but bulging. The creature's recent meal had obviously more then satisfied it. Sonic's heart raced as he lifted the stomach to his lips. It had been a long time since he'd eaten his own kill. It made him feel accomplished, if not sorrowful in some ways.

Without giving himself time to think, he shoved as much of the stomach as he could fit into his mouth within, severed it quickly with sharp, predatory teeth, chewed and swallowed it. It was no chili dog; the taste was rather dry, but it was still warm, as the creature's body had not yet had the chance to cool down, and it still felt good traveling down his throat and into his gullet. Sonic licked his lips. It almost felt strange to have something in his stomach now, and it heaved with surprise. Sonic swallowed hard, forcing the food to stay in his stomach.

Willpower won, and Sonic stuffed the remainder of the stomach into his mouth. While he was chewing, he searched around for the heart. It would be juicy, he knew, and filled with vital nutrients he would need to survive. The stomach, too, for that matter. Everything else was just calories…of course, that was just as important. Sonic could feel from muscle memory that he'd burned _way_ too many calories while running today. He needed them back.

With the stomach already in his own (oh, one cannot explain the feeling of food within after so long without it! Could it be compared to heaven?), Sonic dug out the heart. This he had to wrench free from its moorings, but it was worth it! The heart was just a circular red thing that would pulse in life. Sonic licked his lips, watching the insect's blood flow down his arm. Gingerly, he licked the heart, as large as his hand.

It tasted sticky, like sap. Sonic hated the taste, but ignored that sense. He needed the nutrients, whether they tasted horrible or not. "Through the teeth, past the gums, look out stomach, here it comes!" Sonic closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and thrust the heart into it. He grimaced as he chewed; the heart was bitter, but once he got over the initial shock of the taste, he could swallow in peace. Sonic rubbed his belly with both hands contentedly.

"That felt good," he mused. "Let's see what else we can eat."

Sonic grinned as he looked upwards through the branches at the stars above. Tired and sated, he'd crawled back into the forest so the water needn't disturb him tonight. He rested his folded hands over his stomach, stroking the tan fur that could be found there absently. This time, this gesture _was_ to show contentment. Sonic yawned wide, not caring to lift even a finger to cover it. His eyes closed, his head nodded against the tree, and he fell asleep.


	8. Dream

**Fragment 8: Dream**

He was racing through the forest, his feet numb beneath him. Here is where the pull was leading him to; here was where his other's presence was strongest. Two teens never to meet pulled by fate towards each other.

The white mountain house, it was only a few miles away. He pushed on, despite his fatigue. Faster, faster!

The day turned to night instantly. Darkness flooded the area. He was afraid to continue, but even more afraid to stop. The trees loomed about him, the ground threatening to swallow him. His hands became entangled in the brush. He struggled, but he was trapped like fly in a spider web.

Like the vibrations in a web that bring the spider, so his struggles and cries brought the dark figure, cloaked in darkness with glowing yellow eyes and long, sharp claws. The smile on the dark one's face only made him struggle more. "W-who are you?" He stammered fearfully, his heart beating faster then normal.

The creature's grin only grew wider, the claws drew nearer, they were about to cut him when a voice woke him up, as it did whenever he had the dream.

The voice of the other.

Sonic woke up in the forest, Jet in his treetop home. Both were panting hard, their hearts fighting to escape their ribcages. "No," Both said at the exact same time in their respected voices. "No, it can't be."

Jet ran to the window and Sonic sped up the tree. Though they were miles away from each other, they were staring right into each other's eyes. "Did you see it?" They asked. "You saw it, too, didn't you? You know what we have to do."

"Find the mountain," Sonic mused.

"Find the mountain," Jet answered a second after. "Right?"

"Right. Find the mountain."

"How?" Both asked. "How?"

To this end, Jet paced. But, Sonic knew already. His brain didn't know, but his heart did know. That's where he was different from his other. His heart was more open, more active, more kind. He acted on instinct more often then his other, who liked to think things through before acting. It would take his other a long time to discover how to find the mountain.

Without fully knowing where he was going, Sonic sped down the tree and continued his journey, the wind at his heels as he ran; feeling more free but more frightened then ever before.

Jet hummed a useless tune as he paced. It was early dawn, and his other was already moving.

Jet was impatient and uneasy as well. For the longest time, his other had been running away from him…or, had it been that he'd run from his other? "What difference does it make?" Shouted Jet angrily, taking a book from his shelf and throwing it at the far wall. It made a hardy thud as it hit the floor. "I'll never catch up with him! I don't even know where to go! Ugh!" He threw himself into his bed, utterly and completely annoyed.

There, he writhed as if in pain, tossing and turning, his fists knocking on the walls. Finally, he turned into his pillow and howled. But, nothing could escape Wave's ears.

Dressed in a purple and pink kimono, she came to lean against the open door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, this being the only time when her feathers were not restrained by a bandanna. Her hair was like a haystack. "Honestly, Jet," She yawned, covering her mouth behind delicate fingers. "_Must_ you make all this infernal racket at this hour?"

Jet sat up, his bare chest exposed to her as always. "Wave," he breathed. He didn't know if he had a crush on her or not. Some days he did, but other days he didn't. To ease his own awkwardness, he decided to poke fun at her. "Your hair looks like a haystack." He teased, grinning.

In an instant, Wave was beside him. "Jet," her eyes were soft and flirtatious. "Why were you making such a racket?"

Jet flinched. He'd only just realized that Wave was naked. Her breasts were not so impressive, but they were bare…and they were exposed to him. Did she know this, or was this just a careless gesture? Jet's hand raised towards them. Wave made no objection. "Erm…" Jet was confused. His head swam. Why _was_ he making such a racket? He searched for an answer, but none came.

Wave chuckled and reached behind her without taking her eyes off of him. Her kimono moved with her hand, exposing her boob to him. Jet's heart beat in his throat. She grabbed the door with her fingers and closed it. Sighing, she lay down beside him, exposing herself to him. Her lacy underwear covered her hole discreetly. "It doesn't matter," She sighed, her eyes closing for a precious moment. "All you need to do is take my panties off."

"Are you sure?" Jet asked huskily. His hands were already moving to her panties.

Wave laughed. "Yes, of course, Jet. I love you, and I want you. Take my body as an offering."

Jet tore off her panties. He'd never had sex before, but there Wave's legs were; open and exposed to him for the very first time. Jet gasped. "Wave…I've never done it before," He admitted sheepishly.

Wave grabbed his hips with her hands and pulled him closer. "Hmm. What a big stick you have…it's so…" She stroked it. "…delicious." In an instant, she pulled him into her. Gasping, she placed her arms about his neck. There was no escape for him now, not that he wanted to. "Thrust," She told him.

Jet moved his stick up into her hole. It felt good to him, too. With his hand, he lifted her boob up to his mouth and began to suck it. It tasted so good to him. Wave laughed. "That's a good boy!" She moaned with pleasure. "That's my boy."

Jet showered after the sex. He was tired, but happy. Wave went to get dressed, too. Now, she was training.

He smoothed his arms down his trembling body. Fourteen minutes after sex and his body still wasn't calm. He could still taste her, still feel her hole around his stick… he touched it gently. It was soft and not hard anymore. Jet sighed and lathered up his body with soap. Wave had actually helped him make a decision.

"The sex opened up my heart," he murmured. "I've got to follow it."


	9. Jet

**Fragment 9: Jet**

"Please, don't tell me you're leaving!" Wave clung to him, her body long, lean, and naked. She'd just showered, and Jet had beckoned her to his room. "I love you! I'll be worried sick about you!"

Jet sighed, stroking her boobs. "I know you will, but I've got to leave. There's some…" he placed his forehead against hers. "…unfinished business from my past that needs to be taken care of."

Wave pulled him closer so that her breasts touched his chest. "You'll be back, right?"

Jet nodded against her head. "Yes. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

Wave nodded, kissing him gently. "I trust you," she whispered when her lips were free.

"I know," Jet murmured, breaking the kiss and shouldering his backpack. "Now, go and put some clothes on. Your naked body is too tempting."

Wave wiggled against him, her soft feathers touching his with ease. She giggled. "I know, Jet. I'll be waiting," She put her towel on and breezed out the door in a Mila-second.

Jet shook his head. "Okay, Jet," he said, hopping on his Air Gear. "Here we go."

Jet stopped riding his Air Gear and looked about him. Bustling city streets greeted him with loud noises of a street festival of some sort. Vendors, especially of food, called out their wares eagerly.

"Hot dogs! Hamburgers! Ice cream!" Called one vendor happily. "Get 'em while the getting's good!"

Jet's stomach growled uncomfortably. He hadn't had any breakfast, and a hot dog sounded really good to him right about now. Quickly, he fished into his backpack for the money he knew he'd packed and ran over to the vendor. "How much?" He panted.

"Hot dogs are a dollar fifty, but just for today," The vendor grinned. "They're the most popular on a day like today."

Jet sorted out a dollar and fifty cents and handed it over. The vendor gave him a rather large hot dog; so large, in fact, that he had to hold it with both hands! "Thanks," Jet grinned and walked off, struggling to balance his board, his backpack, and his hot dog all at once. Coming upon a bench, he sat and ravenously bit off the end of the monster hot dog.

He was a fast eater, so it didn't take long for half the monster dog to disappear into his gullet. By this time, the hot dog was about a foot long still, and Jet was warm and full inside. "I can still finish it," He thought, continuing to eat the hot dog and thinking. He still didn't know where he was going physically, but his mind knew and that was all that mattered. "Ah," he finished off the rest of the hot dog and hopped back on his Air Gear. "Now that I'm fed, my heart will lead the way." Jet shook his head. "That sounded _so_ gay."

Jet had stopped to rest for the night. He was fast asleep, his heart beating out a soft, calming rhythm, his eyelids closed over the dull green irises. At that exact moment, he heard a scream.

It wasn't exactly _near_ him, but much farther away. About ninety miles from the place he rested. Still, Jet sat up and looked around. The forest was quiet, however, except for his panting and the disjointed rhythm beat out by his heart. "Hello?" He gasped fearfully. "I-is someone there?" No answer. Jet stood and looked around him.

_Panting. "Huff, huff," The smell of blood._

"_You'll never get out of this alive."_

"What was that?" Jet had heard a voice. He turned around in a full circle before allowing himself to pause. "Show yourself! I know you're there!" Silence, but for his connection with the other. It was churning and boiling. Something was going on.

"_Heh, heh," the other raised his head. "Why, hello again, Mortimer."_

"_STOP THAT!" Cried the dark shape, lashing out with his claws. "DIE!"_

"Other?!" Jet screamed into the night, hopping on his Air Gear and riding through the maze of dark trees. All the swirls of darkness reminded him of the Sikloneus. "Where are you, other?" He asked the silence of the night. "Where?" A monkey screamed in the night. Jet felt a sharp pain in his side enough to draw blood.

There was no wound when he investigated it.

"_Aheheh, Mortimer," snarled the other, glaring at the dark figure through blood-stained vision. "You haven't changed a bit."_

_The creature licked its dark lips. "You should've killed me when Mirando told you to, runt!" _

"Mirando!" Jet cried, stopping suddenly. "My father's master!"

"_You won't hurt me much, Mortimer. He _knows_. He knows about all this now. He'll find me. We'll do it, Mortimer." Cough, cough. The other was dying._

"_Survive first, runt!" The creature's dark cloak enveloped the other's vision. "DIE!!!"_

And, into the darkness, Jet screamed the forgotten name of his other-forgotten until now- and held his midsection. It hurt as if he'd been cut deeply there. "Sonic!"

"_With you, I feel really safe."_

"SONIC!" Jet looked up angrily into the heavens. "I'll find you, Sonic!" He cried. "I will!"

And, somewhere far away, the fatally wounded Sonic pricked his ears and heard. "Jet…" He murmured weakly. "I…I know…" And, he fell backwards into the pillows once again.


	10. Pearl

**Fragment 10: Pearls**

"_Daddy?"_

"_Go away now. I'm busy."_

"_Daddy? Why…" The little boy rubbed his eyes. "…do you let poor people stay poor?"_

"_I said go away. I have no time for this." The large, dark man turned away from his son and his only child. _

"_Daddy? Tell me why."_

_The dark man sighed. "We live in a dog-eat-dog world. Those who are poor are poor because they trusted others and wallowed in other people's paths. Dreamers and wretched people are among the lot. Even your mother…" He rubbed his own eyes, tears falling like pearls on his clenched fists. "…even she had dreams!"_

"_Momma?"_

"_Yes, Jet," The dark man took his son into his arms. "That's why you can't ever have dreams. Dreams lead you astray, because dreams never come true." He stroked his son's feathers. "Promise me. Promise me you won't ever dream, Jet."_

"_I promise, daddy."_

Jet felt tears well up in his eyes.

"_Good. Now, go away." The dark black hawk pushed his son off his lap. "I've got business."_

"_Yes, daddy."_

The tears fell like pearls out behind him as he rode his Air Gear up into the mountains. The pines around him told him that soon, he would see the snow-capped black mountains that seemed to touch the sky. There is where he would find the pure white mountain villa, along with his long-forgotten friend. A blue hedgehog called Sonic.

"Why did I try to dream?" Jet asked himself, his voice shaking. "Why did I let myself believe fairytales could happen in the real world? Why?!" He asked the looming sky overhead.

All of a sudden, he stopped his Air Gear. The remnants of the battle lay here. Blood and claw marks rested everywhere. They seemed to form a great symbol. Jet stared in horror as he realized what it was. "Sikloneus!" He cried.

Yes, Sikloneus. The wannabe was a lackey of the great Dark Lord Mirando Hedgehog. But, what did that have to do with Sonic? "What does it have to do with me?" Jet asked himself. "Why am I a part…"

All of a sudden, he saw a blue thing at the base of one of the scratched trees. It was bloody. Jet hopped off the board, walking blindly through the blood and claw markings till he came upon it. Stooping, he reached out his hand tentatively and wrapped his strong fingers around it. "A quill?" He appraised it, sniffing at it gingerly.

"Come with me," said a mysterious and quiet voice. Jet looked up, straight into the golden eyes of a violet-colored wolf.

"Who are you?" Jet asked.

The violet wolf chuckled, pulling her pink kimono around her thin body. "You are so distrusting, Jet. Fear not, for I am Krystal, Sonic's adopted mother."

Jet was confused as to how the wolf knew his name, for surely even he and Sonic hadn't even discovered the other's names until now. His look must've conveyed surprise, for Krystal laughed again, fluttering the fan she held up against her nose. "Follow me and you shall no longer have questions. Come with me to the mountain villa." She beckoned.

Jet followed warily. _Who _is_ she?_

The inside of the pure white mountain villa was larger then the outside, to be sure. The walls were styled like an Asian house, white with black accents. The floors, however, were paved with paintings. Jet recognized them as masterpieces from times before his own. He walked hesitantly upon them, trying not to get dirt upon them.

"They are only recreations, Jet," Mused Krystal in a soft and soothing voice. "Don't be so careful."

Jet nodded. "Krystal, if you're essentially Sonic's mom, why aren't you…"

"I left the Freedom Fighters some time ago when my dear friend, husband, and therefore Sonic's adopted father, Catch went missing in a battle. I came here to the house Catch and I owned before Eggman's barrage. I'm sure even in your unaffected part of the world, you, too, know of Eggman."

Jet clenched his fist. "Yes."

"I rest my case. Sonic was nine at the time, so I let him live with the other Freedom Fighters, leaving Nicole in charge of his hide. She's a thinking computer from the future."

Jet shook his head. He'd just been thinking to ask that question!

"I'm physic." Krystal answered his unasked question. "I can feel the emotional patterns of a person near me and read their minds."

Jet let out his breath. "Yeah. So, tell me more about all this. How does it involve me?"

Krystal laughed. "It involves a special spiritual connection called a bond. A bond is formed by true love and deep, lasting friendship. It was discovered by my father and his dear friend.

"They were locked in mortal combat when they discovered their bond. They used it to defeat their enemies and save each other. A bond is only as strong as the love or friendship shared between them. You see, all people share bonds, but only some are brave or foolish enough to try to activate it.

"My father and his dear friend grew older in years, but the bond began to sever. About the time of my birth, my father became Lord Kinder. My father's friend didn't like that and darkness enveloped him. He became known as Don Temple.

"Don Temple began to dominate the bond he and my father shared, using it for evil things. My father didn't like that, but what could he do? Don Temple decided to go off on his own for a time. What he found was a little boy so obsessed with death and destruction of lives that his quills were an inky black. He brought the boy back with him, raising him and teaching him how to use his love of death and destruction.

"The boy, soon called Mirando the Dark Lord, became so powerful that he became a crime lord in a small city called Bornesong. He had many women and sired many children to do his bidding. On top of that, he had servants recruited by Don Temple.

"Again, Don Temple had to ruin what he had. He did so much more evil then Mirando that the Dark Lord feared he would try to overtake his throne. He sent a young assassin to kill Don Temple, but the assassin was kind-hearted and couldn't do it. While Mirando punished the assassin, Don Temple got away. He disappeared from history for a time, until…" Krystal faded out.

"Until…what?" Jet had to ask.

"Until our births, of course," answered a raspy voice. Krystal turned to face the voice swiftly, the kimono flying with her.

"Sonic!" Cried Krystal, hugging him to her. "Are you sure you're well enough to walk?"

Jet, in astonishment, laid eyes on his other half. The hedgehog was just as he remembered him, only he now possessed a fifteen-year-old body. His body was still long and lean, the legs muscular. But, no where on his body were there rippling muscles. From top to bottom, he was a runner. Enough said. His other wore a deep blue and green kimono draped over his skinny body, but not tied, and bandages were wrapped around his whole upper half, excluding the arms, neck, and head.

"Sonic…" Jet chocked out at last. God was he beautiful. He hadn't changed at all.

The shining green eyes were tired now, but they still far surpassed Jet's of the same color. Sonic's eyes still shone like emeralds. The two laid eyes on each other for the first time in ten years. "Hey, Jet. It's been a long time."

Jet blinked back tears. "You're so slack." Then, he rushed forward and gave his other a hug.

"Ow, ow," Sonic warned carelessly. "Easy,"

Jet backed off, blushing. "I-I'm so sorry." _He's so sexy_, thought Jet to himself. _I could never be that desirable._

From behind Sonic appeared a juvenile Bengal tiger, orange in color with deep, ferocious gold eyes. Yet, it purred and rubbed against Sonic's thigh. It's head nearly reached his hips!

"Sonic," Jet warned. "Watch the cat."

Sonic limply turned to lean against the wall. He looked so thin and weak and tired. "Easy, girl, easy," he yawned. "You'll knock me over." His voice was soft from fatigue.

"Arrow!" Scolded Krystal, trying to pull the tiger away from the tired hedgehog. "Leave your master alone! Shoo, shoo!"

"Arrow?" Jet scratched his head. "Master?" He looked at Sonic, still confused. "You?"

Sonic chuckled. "Leave her, Krystal," he said gently, sitting astride the tiger. "Jet, I'd like you to meet Arrow. I raised her from when she was a little cub." He smiled. "She likes to think of me as her momma."

"You can _ride_ her?" Jet was amazed.

Sonic stroked the beautiful Bengal tiger. "Sure. She's heavier then me, and about ten times stronger then me." He shrugged. "She won't let just _anyone_ ride her."

"I see," Jet sighed. He really _didn't_ see, but why force an obviously tired Sonic to explain things? But, he forgot about Krystal.

"The animals here are orphans." Krystal stroked Arrow as well. "This little one Sonic raised from childhood, as he told you himself. Together, they've formed another kind of spiritual bond; the bond between a parent and their child."

"I see," This time, Jet really _did_ see. Krystal grinned and Sonic lay down upon the tiger.

"Well." Sonic stretched as best he could while astride Arrow. "Jet, you came all this way, so please stay with us. There's a few hundred rooms here, so take your pick. Arrow," Sonic clicked gently. The tiger tensed, ready for instructions. "Take me back to my room. I'm sleepy. Then, wait on Jet for me." Arrow seemed to nod and galloped off.

Krystal sighed. "Well. And, I'd better start making dinner. What would you like to eat, Jet?"

So much had happened, and now the sun was going down. Jet was still satisfied from that hot dog… "Perhaps just some rice for me. Thanks, Krystal."

"Any time," Krystal answered, disappearing into one of the many rooms. "You're Sonic's other, so please don't be afraid to ask for anything you need."

"I'll remember that," Jet answered, turning to go and find a room.


	11. Noisy

**Fragment 11: Noisy **

"Ahhh!" Jet ran out of one of the rooms, panting. Arrow came to his side immediately, her eyes asking him what the matter was.

"T-that bah, buh-bird," Jet sputtered. Arrow lifted her paw. A note was tied to it.

_That's just Paulie,_ it read. _Through him, you'll hear answers to your questions, or responses to your needs, from either Krystal or I. That is, until I go to sleep. Sonic._

"H-how did you…!" Jet stammered.

"Squawk! Paulie knows, Paulie knows! Squawk!" The parrot, Paulie, answered. Jet returned to the room and sat on the small, low-to-the-ground bed.

"I still don't see what this whole thing has to do with me."

"Squawk! Your father was a friend of Mirando's-squawk! He had connections! Squawk!"

"How is Paulie answering my questions, and who is this?"

"Squawk! Paulie is specially trained to channel answers to questions or responses-squawk-by reading air vibrations with his wings! Oh, and this is Sonic! Squawk!"

Jet chuckled and leaned back. "Figures. Is Arrow back with you?"

"Yes! Squawk!"

"How did you get hurt?"

Paulie didn't answer for a long time. This caused Jet to sit upright again. "Maybe he's just eating," he thought aloud.

"No, I'm here! Squawk!"

"Answer me, then!" Jet demanded. "How did you get-?"

"I remember the question! Squawk! Can't you ask another one?"

"I'm worried, I want to know." Jet hoped the worry in his voice conveyed on Sonic's end.

There was another long silence. Jet closed his eyes and laid backwards. Arrow swiftly brought him his rice and fled again. Paulie stared at him quizzically. Then…

"Squawk! Come to my room and I'll tell you! Squawk! Arrow will show you!"

Jet arose and walked out into the hallway, bringing his steaming white rice with him. Sure enough, Arrow appeared. Walking slowly three or four steps ahead of him, she led him down the massive halls and past many doors that Jet paid little attention to until he came upon a door painted gold. Arrow pawed at the doorknob until it came undone, leapt into the room, and curled up by her master's feet. Jet stepped in and looked around.

The room was nothing special. The walls were a deep, nighttime blue and the flooring was oak. A rather large bed was the centerpiece with bedclothes that sparkled like sapphires, and in fact were that color. However, Sonic laid atop all this, leaning heavily against a mountain of emerald green pillows that looked rather soft. His eyes were tired, but his smile was welcoming. "Hey, Jet. C'mon in."

Jet's jaw dropped. "Dude, _this_ is your _room_?" He noted there was a plush rug at the foot of the bed, which Arrow was curled up on, one golden eye staring at him.

Sonic nodded. "Uh huh." He yawned.

"Did you eat?" Jet asked, hopping on the edge of the bed and munching his rice.

Sonic shrugged. "A little. My wound is really deep, so it makes it hard for me to eat."

"You must be hungry."

"_Famished_," Sonic groaned, his head falling back into the pillows behind him. "But, what can I do? It hurts to eat."

"How long has it been since you ate?"

"Three, maybe four days."

"Krystal should've given you painkillers."

Sonic sighed. "They don't work for long. I'll explain. Just like the weird dream, I met up with Mortimer, AKA Don Temple. My "sister", Cordelia was the young assassin sent to kill him by my father the Dark Lord. However, she let him go free. My father killed her and Mortimer was set free. He wanted to take revenge on my father and…" He sighed. "He dragged _you_ into this."

"How long have we been bonded?"

"Since we were born." Sonic explained. "Your mother had given birth to Cordelia three years before, which connected you to the Dark Lord…though indirectly."

"We both have the same father?"

"No. My father only had sex with your mother _before_ she had you. Your mother was murdered by my father after having you."

"Why?"

Sonic massaged his temple. "No one that enters my father's house leaves alive…for long."

"I see. So, the wounds?"

"They were made by dark magic. It can only be withstood by a completed bond; the two of us together. Since you weren't there, I basically got mortally wounded."

"Oh," Jet put his rice bowl down. He wasn't hungry anymore. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't even know you."

Sonic chuckled. "Okay," he allowed. "Let's get to know each other." He shouldered off the kimono and let it drop to the floor. Arrow went and sat by the door. "We'll know if anyone comes in," Sonic explained, turning over to lie on his stomach. Jet noticed it had gotten really dark in the room.

Jet looked at Sonic's lean body. The moonlight shining through the window exposed him as a beautiful, sexy person. "Oh my God," he whispered.

"What?" Sonic asked. "Go on. Have me."

"Are you sane?" Jet half screamed. "We hardly know each other! On top of that, I've only ever had sex with girls before!"

Sonic chuckled. "Calm down. We're bonded. You'll know what to do."

Jet came to rest over Sonic, placing his stick into Sonic's entrance. Sonic gasped as Jet leaned over him, forcing the stick deeper into the entrance. Both boys were surprised by how amazing it felt. Jet's hands groped Sonic's lean body and all Sonic had to do was sigh and moan when it was appropriate. Jet squeezed his hand under Sonic's body and grabbed his stick. Sonic moaned with pleasure.

"Sonic," Jet breathed, tasting the sweat that had formed on Sonic's back.

"What?" Sonic grunted.

"You're so amazingly sexy." Breathed Jet.

"Aren't you glad you've got me?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm. More like fortunate, my poor boy." Jet grinned.


	12. Questions

**Fragment 12: Questions**

Jet woke up twisted among Sonic's covers. His other half beside him lay stomach-up on the bed with the comforters covering his thin frame. How could it hurt to eat?

Despite his obvious pain, Sonic still looked beautiful, but troubled in sleep. His eyes were clamped shut, his body stiff and cold. Jet slowly felt around for the knot that held Sonic's bandages and undid them. Arrow, who'd been asleep, arose and paced about the bed, growling softly.

"Oh… my… God," Jet uttered the words in disbelief as if there were a thousand miles between them. Sonic's chest, or rather what was left of it, was sliced open. His white ribs shone through, the tan belly fur dyed red, and his organs working under a thin, almost white, layer of skin. Apparently, Sonic had been ripped to shreds. Arrow's growl raised in volume as the wound was exposed. The marks of the claws were evident. Jet was so scared, he thought he might faint. "Oh my God," he whispered reverently.

Sonic groaned and awoke. "No," he hissed. "You've seen."

"Yes," Jet's worry raised the pitch of his masculine voice. "And it's broken my heart!"

"You're feeling it, because it's exposed to you. Oh God," Sonic sighed. "I never wanted you to be a part of this pain."

Sonic was right. Jet _was_ beginning to feel pain, all over his midsection. Suddenly, his organs felt as if they were tied in multiple and confusing knots. He wanted to roll over and howl it hurt so badly! But, Sonic had felt this. _Was_ feeling it. "Sonic…" Jet began, unsure of how to continue.

"No, my master," Sonic answered firmly. "No, Jet. Stop looking at it." He winced, closing his eyes as he successfully but slowly righted himself. It was painful to have to move so slow for the Fastest Thing Alive, and Jet could feel the bruise on Sonic's pride. "I'll put a bandage on it. You won't feel it as long as you…"

But, Jet moved quickly and French kissed Sonic before he could finish. When Jet felt Sonic's hands on his shoulders, he withdrew his tongue and looked earnestly into Sonic's eyes.

They were filled with excruciating pain. Jet felt tears come to his eyes.

"My poor boy," He cooed mournfully. "Look how God has been to you. Look what God has done to you. I never wanted this to happen. How can I help to take the pain away? You're starving, too. You must eat. I will see you strong and happy again." The determined speech made his dead eyes flare with emerald flames.

"God hasn't scourged me," Whispered Sonic gently, his eyes becoming twin black holes as his pupils dilated. "He's blessed me with another half as brilliant and as sexy as you. There is no one like you. I would rather be dying and have a half like you than be well and possess no half!" He grinned. "It's truly my-my weakness-that makes me use such strong language. But, it's all true." Arrow's pink tongue crossed his bare feet. Jet watched. "It's true."

Had it been Jet's imagination, or had the kiss made him _feel_ something? He tried again, this time with a more commanding feel. Sonic seemed reluctant, but was far too weak to fight. Jet's tongue explored Sonic's mouth. It tasted like cotton. There was no trace of food, but a very faint trace of blood.

And then, Jet's body jumped. He was thrown away from Sonic's body and flew into the far wall. The body of his other lay lifeless upon the bed, barely even breathing. Arrow sauntered over to where Jet had landed and began to lick the palm of his hand. Because the palm held something.

Jet pulled away from Arrow's surprising affection and looked at the object in his hand.

A quill.

The same quill he'd selected from the battleground. Without the blood this time.

Arrow fought to get to his face. Jet gave her the palm of his hand again. She began to lick it and rub her head against it and that whole side of his body affectionately. Never once did she so much as touch Jet's other side. Not once.

"What's going on, Sonic?" Jet forced Arrow's face away from him by pushing his palm at her nose. "Sonic?" He stared at the figure on the bed. But, no answer came.

_Sorry. I fell asleep._

"Sonic?" Jet looked around him. It was the hedgehog's voice, only closer than it had ever appeared in relation to him.

_In here, Jet._

"Where?"

_I'm _in_ you._

"Really? No joke?"

_That, what you felt when you kissed me,_ Sonic paused to yawn. Jet felt it pass his lips._ Was the bond activating. _

"Tell me how it works."

_The weaker spirit at the time of the Soul Kiss transfers to the other's body. You now have my abilities._

"Sweet!" Jet laughed. "So…how do you get out?" He firmly pushed Arrow away again.

_Like this. Don't talk, just observe._ "Arrow!" Sonic's voice came out of Jet's body. The tiger stood at attention.

"Cool!" Jet exclaimed. Arrow growled and the hawk backed up further against the wall. Pain, like needles stuck in his heart, followed.

_Ow…_ The hand on Sonic's side of the body pressed against Jet's heart. _You knocked me back. I told you not to talk!_

"I'm sorry!" Jet cried innocently.

"Arrow!" Sonic tried again. Again, his voice came through Jet's mouth. "Soul!"

Arrow, before rigid for her mother's instructions, now reached the bed in a single bound. With a graceful jump, the orange tiger was above her master. A lick from her pink tongue across his lips set the body to move again. It was different somehow. Faint stripes covered it, the pointy ears were more rounded, and the eyes were a pure gold. The body climbed onto Arrow's back and the tiger jumped down and returned to Jet's side.

"Cool," Jet said to all this.

_Is that all you can say?!_ Sonic was amazed and stupefied. _Place my hand-the one I can use-overtop my head._

"What?" Jet asked, confused again. Sonic's body transferred to the floor and, like a tiger, sauntered on all fours towards him. It sat there; eyes expressionless and wide open, ears dead, but mouth slightly ajar.

Sonic sighed. _I'll do it._ With that, he raised his hand overtop his body's head. Arrow the tiger whined softly as Sonic pressed the hand against his head and all was still.

Jet released the kiss. They were on the bed, as they'd been before, Sonic's hand outstretched to grab the white bandages waiting on the dresser. Arrow sat there on the floor, looking anxiously at her master and warily at Jet.

Sonic smiled faintly, because in another second, Jet was stooped over in pain.


	13. Breakfast

**Fragment 13: Breakfast**

"I don't get it." Jet walked beside Sonic, riding Arrow of course, along the halls of the mountain villa that led to the kitchen.

"Neither do I," Sonic admitted sheepishly. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." Jet had only felt pain for a moment. Since the Soul Kiss, Sonic's pain had been equally distributed between the teens so that neither could feel much pain. Sonic rode Arrow mainly because his own muscles could barely hold his weight. The kimono was slouched over his skinny shoulders. "I'm fine."

Sonic looked Jet up and down. The bird had muscular arms and legs, his wings strong and silky. Sonic compared this to his lanky figure. He was a runner, built lean for speed. Jet was a beautiful, strong thief. He never had a feminine appearance, as Sonic could have. Then, as quickly as a passing leaf on a windy autumn day, he looked away and down at Arrow's rotating shoulders. His stomach was growling without careful control now, and it made him weak. He blushed, than blacked out.

Jet nearly screamed as he watched Sonic nearly faint and, more importantly, nearly slip right off Arrow. In an instant, he had the hedgehog in his strong, muscular arms. "What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

Sonic blushed, clutching at Jet's feathers. Arrow gave a sharp snarl, but Sonic silenced her by crooning softly. He then looked up at Jet. "How was the sex?"

"Amazing," Jet breathed, almost wilting. "It was awesome."

"I'm glad you think so." Sonic grinned, looking forward. "We're almost to the kitchen. You can put me down now."

Jet paused in his stride, reluctant. His fingers kneaded at Sonic's thighs. He was thoroughly afraid of what would happen, should he let go. He disguised this fear with a subtle, innocent question. "What did your mom cook?"

Sonic sniffed. "Eggs." He beamed. "Are you turned off by it?"

_Is that because I'm a…?_ "No," Jet answered smoothly, his voice rising a few octaves. "Not really."

Two hands encased his face. They were freezing through the gloves. "Come now, baby." Sonic's voice was a song of impatience. "What is it?"

Jet's eyes closed as he tried to block out the lavender smell of a Sonic that, until recently, had been wrapped in bed sheets with the same scent. Sonic's cold fingers traced the hollow under his eyes, and then the lids with gentle care and concentration. Sonic was memorizing the shapes of Jet's manly body. He sighed, blowing warm air at Sonic.

"I'm simply frightened you won't walk."

"That's all?" A chuckle escaped the hedgehog's lips before they pressed against the hollow at the base of Jet's neck. "C'mon," Sonic's shining green eyes were pleading. "Please? Can't I?" His bottom lip protruded, trembling slightly.

"Puppy dog eyes won't work on me." Jet insisted, although he had to evade his gaze. He feared that, instead of becoming stone from his gaze, he would instead melt and give Sonic anything he wanted.

"Fine." Sonic's arms stubbornly left Jet's shoulders and he ceased to touch him in any way that was unnecessary. His eyelids closed over the green beauties, hiding them from view. "I'm starving, so walk, bird-boy." His voice, like his fists balled into his ribs, was clenched tightly, a growl not from his stomach vibrating in his throat.

Jet chuckled and continued to walk; Arrow forcing her body weight against Sonic's dangling legs every so often. A deep purr erupted from her throat and that was the only sound for a long time. Sonic's anger and Jet's thoughts kept both teens silent.

"Which door?" Jet asked after a sigh. The size of this place made him feel dizzy and disoriented.

"You've walked too far." Sonic's eyes didn't even open once as he spoke, his voice still unreasonably harsh. "Take ten steps back and open the violet-colored door."

Jet did as he was told and waited at the violet door, unsure of what to do. Sonic's eye opened reluctantly. "My stomach's knocking against my wounds. What's with the face?" The voice was tired of being angry now, and it was only slightly frustrated.

"I can't touch the doorknob. I'm holding you."

"Stupid." Sonic sighed. "Okay, you have two options, you manly man. Option one; place my feet flat on the floor so you can reach the doorknob. Option two; ask Arrow." He yawned. "Never mind. I know what you'll say. Arrow," Sonic clicked his tongue, closing his eyes as he did so.

Arrow's whole body became rigid. Even her tail was a perfect line. Nothing moved, not even her whiskers. She probably wasn't even breathing. Her gold eyes were frozen in place, like two hardened glass marbles.

With a flourish of his hand, Sonic moved to touch Arrow. The tigress stayed absolutely still. Sonic tapped Arrow's forehead three times and clicked his tongue again. At this noise, Arrow sprung to life. With a feline grunt, she successfully stood on her hind paws and pressed on the doorknob with her fore paws. The door swung open obediently and Arrow trotted inside, obviously pleased.

Krystal, her fur a rugged mess, worked diligently in the large kitchen. The stove made smoke curling up to the ceiling. She turned and smiled a strange and tired smile at them. "Morning, boys. Sonic, I made eggs to give you something nice and soft. You're too cold, you know. Those enzymes won't work properly unless you stop freezing them. Jet, I don't know what you like, my darling. I made some bacon…are eggs all right with you?"

"Of course, Miss Krystal." Jet answered sweetly.

"Call me Krystal, babe. You might want to put Sonic down before Arrow has a hissy fit." Krystal answered, flustered.

Sonic squirmed in Jet's arms, apparently no longer comfortable, and Jet placed his feet on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

The hedgehog's head spun wildly, dazed both by the sudden oxygen rush he got from standing and the overwhelming steam in his lungs. Within seconds, his knees gave and he fell. Jet yelped, but was to slow. Arrow, seeing her mother fall, took action. Jet watched in awe.

In a mighty leap, Arrow had placed the soft fur of her underbelly between Sonic's ribs and the floor. In another second, she'd righted him so that he lay sprawled over her back like a rag doll. The hawk chuckled in relief at his love's safety. "God." He forced. "Now you know why I wouldn't let you down."

Sonic laughed. "Arrow takes good care of me. You don't need to worry about that."

Krystal set two plates of the wooden table at the far side of the room. Arrow shifted and Sonic climbed easily to her back. Jet walked beside her, his legs touching her orange fur. She didn't growl, her eyes were soft and lovingly focused as she stopped by the side of the chair and allowed Sonic to climb up.

Once this was done, she flopped down at her mother's feet and waited. As Jet took his seat across from Sonic, he watched the hedgehog slip about half of his eggs to her on the floor. Jet gawked in surprise.

"What?" Sonic asked innocently, his voice rising a few octaves.

"Erm…" Jet began and then halted.

Krystal turned towards her adopted son. "Sonic my dear, did you throw away half your breakfast to that orange hole at your feet?" Her voice was scolding, but her eyes were kind and knowing. Arrow whimpered, licking Sonic's bare feet affectionately.

"What gave you that idea, mom?" Sonic pleasantly quizzed, half turning in his chair.

Krystal didn't buy it. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Okay, okay mom. Geez." Sonic answered, half laughing and turning back to his plate. He made the rest of the yellow eggs disappear in a few bites.

Jet clanked the fork against his already-empty plate, thinking about the difference between the sex with Wave, compared to that which he'd had with Sonic. Darkness of doubt rushed over him as he realized that with Wave it had felt proper, but with Sonic it had felt right, as if it was really meant to be.

He looked at Sonic wildly and the hedgehog looked at him. Suddenly, their eyes were one. Both boys knew what they had to do.

END OF DIVISION ONE


	14. Sex

**Fragment 14: Sex**

Jet watched Sonic for a long time.

The hedgehog, tired from a long afternoon of training, lay in the cool shadow of a red-flowered dogwood in the soft grass, his eyes closed. It was hard to tell if he was asleep, the way he seemed alert and awake, though his eyes were shut tightly.

Jet rested his head just an inch above Sonic's wounded chest. Through a practiced Soul Kiss, Sonic had taken back all of the pain from Jet, and also all of the tire between them now lay on his shoulders. While Jet was energetic, Sonic was exhausted. "You're too good for me," he murmured.

"Too foolish maybe," Came the muffled reply. Jet straightened up like a rocket, his eyes fixed upon his other. But, Sonic was motionless except for breathing again. However, a smirk now crossed his beautiful lips.

Jet flushed. "You were _listening_?"

"Could you expect me not to?" Sonic asked lightly, shifting slightly. "After all, you were on top when it happened…I thought that meant you were supposed to know the cogency plan."

"Care to expound on that?" Jet retorted angrily.

"We're connected now." Sonic replied as if he were talking about the weather. "After all, you were _in_ me. Now, that gives you the right to read my thoughts. But, I haven't been on top yet. We're connected, but the bond is mostly through you. To make it through both of us, _I_ have to be on top."

"No dice." Snarled Jet. "I'm in control here."

Sonic chuckled. "You have no more control over me than the tree does to the wind. I don't _belong_ to you just because I'm your other!"

"But…" Jet was forlorn now. "You _are_ my other, aren't you? Isn't that the point of this?"

"Well…" Sonic stretched. "We belong to each other, but I'm not your slave, nor are you mine. A perfect bond is complete when both parties realize this. So…" He sat up swiftly, happily grinning two inches from Jet's face. "Get ready for the best night of your life."

Jet snarled. "We'll see."

"Hmm. You know, for a manly man, your cock is awful small." Sonic noted, wrapping his fingers around Jet's penis.

Jet growled. He didn't like this one bit.

"You can't honestly be thinking that this was better with Wave." Sonic cooed, pressing one cold hand on the small of Jet's back. "This _has_ to feel awesome."

"I like being in control." Jet annunciated firmly. "This isn't doing wonders for me."

Sonic squeezed and Jet swallowed a moan of pleasure. He didn't like the fact he was enjoying ever second of this. "You suck."

"You would let me?" Jet quizzed airily.

Sonic sighed. "It's too late. I'm already in you."

"Well, why don't you do it?" Jet questioned, leaning up on his elbows.

"I'd have to leave you before I'm ready." Sonic answered. "Tomorrow night." He pressed his slightly injured body against Jet's back and guided his stick further inside. Jet groaned as the stick touched his tailbone.

"Wonder how it'll taste." He mused.

"Dunno," Sonic answered. "I'm curious as well."

"Let's do it, then!" Jet was eager all of a sudden.

Suddenly, Arrow pawed at the door, whining. Sonic sat up stiffly, still inside Jet.

"Someone's here," He said.

"So what? Seems like your mom knows." Jet rested his chin on his folded hands. "That actually felt good. Do it again."

Sonic shook his head, the beautiful quills falling around his shoulders. "No, not mom. I mean someone more important than that."

"But who?" Jet argued. "Who could be more important than your mom?"

Sonic's lively green eyes were more pronounced in the dark. "Lord Kinder."


	15. Lord Kinder

**Fragment 15: Lord Kinder**

"Lord Kinder." Sonic, now wrapped in his kimono tied tight about his waist, bowed low without taking his eyes from the older black wolf with golden eyes before him. "Nice to see you."

"I am exhilarated to see you, too, grandson." Lord Kinder said these words slowly, as if he were trying to keep them reined in. He and Krystal exchanged a quick hug.

"Won't you sit down?" Sonic offered politely. Jet fooled angrily with his black and red kimono, tied too tight about his body for his liking. Sonic elbowed him in the ribs to make him quit squirming.

"Erm, yes, I think that would very much be in order." The black wolf moved like liquid towards the blood red sofa, Krystal moving with him until he eventually sat.

"I'll get you some tea, father." Krystal bowed quickly and left.

Sonic motioned to Jet and both boys sat in the green armchair, Sonic on Jet's lap. The hedgehog reached through the opening in the kimono until his hands rested against Jet's stick and stroked it. Jet gasped at Sonic's freezing fingers.

"Boys," Lord Kinder's eyes were dull gold, but they still shone. His fingers ended in long, untamed claws able to rip apart anything or anyone. Sonic shivered, pressing closer against Jet's chest. "There's been a problem."

"I know." Sonic answered, his voice ice cold. "Can't you feel the inky blackness in this very room?" Sonic's hand stretched out. "Everywhere I touch there is darkness."

"Why?" Jet asked suddenly, interrupting the serious atmosphere.

Lord Kinder looked upon him as one would look upon a child and his eyes were only for his grandson again. "Sonic?"

"He doesn't know, grandfather," Sonic answered reverently, his eyes closing.

"What don't I know?" Jet protested, squirming under Sonic for a chance to stand. Arrow flopped down at her master's feet and huffed.

Lord Kinder grinned. "Sonic, will you tell him?"

"Of course, grandfather," Sonic answered, his eyes flowing open. Taking his hand off Jet's stick, he pulled himself closer to the hawk and kissed him on the lips.

It was an easy kiss and once Jet fell into it, he was presented with the vision of the battle he'd seen before coming to the villa. He shivered, but as he concentrated, he could see rivers of darkness pulsating in Sonic's wounds. He saw that, as the wounds had healed, the darkness was sealed inside Sonic. Jet pulled away from the kiss.

"Sonic has _darkness_ inside him?"

Lord Kinder and Sonic exchanged glances. As if tired, the latter rested his head on Jet's shoulder, his eyes still open and alert. Finally, he answered; "Yes."

"Will it go away?" Jet asked.

"Listen my love," Sonic's warm breath hit Jet's neck and soothed the ruffled bird. "There is darkness in all of us that will never go away. I have darkness in me, but there was some that was placed there unnaturally. This darkness grows if I am angry or lustful or a glutton. If I commit a sin, the darkness grows. If left untreated, I will become evil."

Kinder nodded. "The reason I came precisely. Jet,"

The hawk straightened, unused to being addressed directly. "Yes?"

"You and Sonic must join together to battle this force of evil. You may not understand it, and it isn't something I can explain to you, but you must trust your other," he indicated to Sonic resting on his shoulder. "And, you must trust yourself. You can choose to back away from your destiny."

Sonic winced at these words. Jet tried to page through Sonic's mind, but came up empty. Sonic wasn't thinking about anything interesting, only a new command to teach Arrow. What was he keeping from him?

"I can?" Jet asked in a small voice.

"Of course." Lord Kinder answered calmly. "No one's forcing you to have faith."

Krystal brought the tea and left, forcing Arrow out with her. Sonic stroked the tigress' neck before ordering her to leave with his mother. Arrow reluctantly obeyed, whining as she was forced to leave her mother's company.

"Oh." Was Jet's reply.

"That's not true." The small, beaten voice surprised all.

Everyone looked up. Sonic's arms were wrapped possessively around Jet's neck. Emerald orbs met emerald orbs then as Sonic looked upon his other. "I want you to be with me. I can't face _that_," he shivered and Jet got a small image of the bloody battle scene, "alone again. You must have faith! In yourself!" Sonic pulled away, his fingernails digging into Jet's shoulders. "In us! Please, Jet," his eyes were wide and full of tears now, "I don't wanna do this on my own."

"Sonic!" Scolded Kinder angrily, moving to push his grandson off of Jet's lap. The claws flashed and Sonic squeaked, backing off. He fell to the floor and pulled his kimono further around his body. The older wolf's eyes were angry now, turning ocher as they glared at the young hedgehog. Sonic didn't meet his grandfather's eyes in submission.

"Sorry, grandfather," Sonic murmured, his chin pressed against his chest.

"I won't have any of this!" Growled Kinder, his voice rising angrily. As Jet stared, stunned, the claws seemed to get longer and the wolf seemed to enlarge. "You're not to choose his destiny! If it wasn't for his mother, he wouldn't even be involved in this!"

"My father, too," Jet interjected quietly. "He also had dealings with Mirando…my adopted father, that is."

"Kromol Oland." Kinder mused, his hands dropping to his sides. Again, it may have been a mere illusion, but Jet saw the wolf shrink, though his claws didn't recede. "Yes. I remember that name. He was a part of the Guard early on. Of course, after the Dark Lord's death some years ago, he was freed. But still, he died."

Jet nodded, saddened by this absolution.

"That doesn't excuse Sonic, however." Kinder's claws became visible again, glinting faintly in the sunlight. "He shall be punished for his actions." Sonic cowed under the shadow of the razor-sharp claws and Jet captured a flash of a memory he once knew himself.

Those same claws in the dark, dripping with the blood of another, soft hands, and a hospital room, how could they be connected? Sonic gave a squeak and Jet moved to protect the weaker half. Gliding over, he took up a defensive stance in front of the blue hedgehog, merely a frightened heap on the floor, his tail passing over Sonic to calm him.

"No," he squawked angrily. "Don't you dare lay your hands on him! He's _mine_, do you hear me? No one touches him except me!" The hawk's eyes glowed evilly.

Lord Kinder, taken aback, retreated a few steps. Sonic sat up, a little less afraid, but troubled still. Jet rested a hand on his head. "Don't worry," he murmured. "Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here. I promise."

Sonic purred, his eyes closing. "Thanks, Jet," he breathed.

"Well," Lord Kinder brushed himself off, his claws receding and growing duller. "This is sudden, my boy. You still protect Sonic, even though you haven't seen him in ten years."

Sonic rested his head against Jet's waist and purred. Jet had one hand atop Sonic's head and was petting him in a soothing, half-circle movement. His eyes widened in confusion. "I've seen Sonic before?!"

Kinder chuckled. "Foolish boy. Of course you have." He sunk down into the couch, creaking the old piece of furniture as he did so. "Did you think that bonds are created randomly? They come from similarities between two people who have known each other, whether through fate or relations. A marital bond is one, not-so-strong bond that can grow into what you and Sonic share is necessary."

"Bonds don't happen by accident?" Jet questioned, cocking his head.

"Stupid boy, of course they don't!" Snarled Lord Kinder. "When you and Sonic were hospitalized ten years ago from severe wounds and orphaned, well… That was part of the bonding process. It was used to bring the two of you together as a perfect whole."

Sonic stood and he and the hawk shared a curious glance. "Join us…as a whole?" They asked at exactly the same time.

Krystal's head appeared through the door. "Father? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, my beloved," Kinder answered, arising and kissing his daughter on the cheek. "I must be going. See you, boys." As he passed, he rested his hand over Sonic's cheek. The hedgehog's eyes closed and he shivered though it was not cold. Jet pulled him closer protectively so that their stomachs rested against each other and Sonic could feel Jet's six-pack. A possessive snarl crossed his lips after the door closed behind Lord Kinder.


	16. Temple

**Fragment 16: Temple**

"I don't like him," Jet huffed, flicking the channels on the big screen television in the villa's media room, which, like the rest of the house, was lavishly decked out. The walls sparkled as if they'd been painted with gold and the carpet was a duller gold, but it still seemed to shine. The appliances, the couch, and the coffee table were all silver and they all sparkled faintly when light from one of the ornate golden windows hit them. "He makes you nervous."

Sonic, who was using Arrow as a pillow, said nothing. He'd kept a similar silence through dinner, most of which he'd left uneaten. The tigress whined and nudged his arm, as if trying to get him to speak.

It took Jet three seconds to realize that she was hearing something his ears weren't sharp enough to catch.

"Your stomach's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sonic huffed, his quills growing duller.

"Eat, then!" Jet answered, nudging him hard in the shoulder with his foot.

Sonic said nothing for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was beaten, as it had been when Lord Kinder was in the house. "I'm afraid to. I don't want the darkness to spread."

"You're already undernourished!" Jet instantly transferred to the floor. "Maybe you should at least _try _to eat." As he snuggled close to the blue hedgie, he heard what Arrow had: that Sonic was indeed starving.

"I've muddled through worse," Sonic answered, facing away from him so that he was in profile to the green hawk. "You can't make me eat."

Jet sighed and pulled Sonic into a Soul Kiss. Using the same techniques Sonic had used to free Jet from pain and tire, he transferred his contentedness and energy to Sonic, taking a meal's worth of hunger and weakness from his shoulders. Then, before the hedgehog could take it back again, he fell to a bowl of popcorn and finished all of it, even the un-popped kernels.

Sonic shook his head and yawned. "Thanks for that, Jet," his air was sarcastic, "now I'm all sleepy," heavy eyelids drooped over tired eyes.

Jet chuckled. He wasn't really full, but it was enough that he could sleep beside Sonic. "C'mon, then," he said, turning off the TV. "Let's get little hedgies off to bed!"

"Crap," Sonic muttered sleepily, submitting to Jet's strong, muscular arms reluctantly. "I'm too tired to make out."

"You think all I want is sex?!" The bird was incredulous.

"Yes," Sonic answered, wrapping his arms around the hawk's neck.

Jet chuckled, the vibration moving his chest. Sonic snuggled into the movement, enjoying the heartbeat he heard. "Then you have a lot to learn about me."

Sonic took one arm from Jet's neck and cutely rubbed an eye with the side of his hand. The beautiful turquoise fur on that hand got all ruffled up, for both hands were ungloved, only socks graced his sexy, clean body. Jet realized how much this made his face grow hot with blushing and he was uncertain with what to do with these feelings.

"Aw, Jettie," Sonic purred, rubbing his scent all over Jet's nipple. "Maybe we'll have sex soon, but not yet. You horny bird, wait for me!" A playful, impossible-to-dodge slap followed this comment, as Sonic was seeing what was going through the hawk's mind as well as he could. "And stop thinking about Wave, dammit!" This comment was injured, as Sonic was indescribably jealous.

"Don't be," soothed Jet. "True love, she doesn't even come _close _to you."

"Hmph. I'm no fool." Sonic pouted. "Scale of one to ten. Be honest."

"Ten being the best?" Jet scrunched up his face. "Compared to you? Let's see. Fifty-six divided by two…carry the negative…divide by three…multiples of ten… Yep! Got it!"

"And?" Sonic's emerald eyes were burning angrily.

"Negative three-hundred and sixty five compared to you."

Sonic slapped him again and leapt out of his arms, albeit reluctantly. "Liar!" He snarled, baring his teeth and pushing the surprised hawk against the paneling. Arrow's tail swished, apparently on the attack.

Jet's smile was peaceful as his eyes fell half closed. Again, the dull eyes sparked. "Page through my mind, if you wish. There's nothing there to prove me wrong."

Sonic leaned forward, his amazing eyes burning. Now, Jet could sense the darkness. As his tan muzzle caressed Jet's beak, the hawk pulled Sonic against the curves of his body and kissed him passionately.

Sonic struggled, but eventually gave in, as pleasure overrode all other needs at this point. His heart thumped in his chest as his hands passed over Jet's muscles. The hawk jumped at the cold touch, but it felt good and he leaned farther in. Arrow nudged Sonic's butt towards Jet so the hedgie fell, only to find himself supported by the green hawk.

Finally, both teens came up for air and rubbed noses, panting and blushing and grinning widely. Sonic rested his head on his lover's shoulder and Jet lifted him up and carried him to the elaborate room they now shared.


	17. A Man of Few Words

**Fragment 17: A Man of Few Words**

"Stop tickling me, Jet!" Sonic cried, twisting the pale blue sheets around as the energetic green hawk moved his fingers rapidly over the tan belly covered by white bandages. "Stop!" He squealed as Jet rolled on top of him, holding him in place as he tickled.

"Stop? Why should I?" Jet wondered, continuing to nuzzle and tickle the squirming sapphire hedgehog. "You and I are obviously having too much fun."

Sonic kicked and screamed, his voice hoarse now from laughter. Arrow growled in a playful manner. She was slowly warming up to Jet, but still preferred her blue-furred "mother". Jet stopped and the blue one lay motionless, breathless, under him. "What?" He wondered.

Jet tenderly licked Sonic's ear, making a rose color dart across the tan muzzle. "I intend to take this darkness from you and make it my own, honey." He smiled sweetly, eyes half closed.

Sonic turned away, his ears pressed against his head. "You can try." He whispered.

"I already have some darkness in me." Jet's beak passed over Sonic's lips. "All I need is one little Soul Kiss and it will all come to me and you'll be okay again."

"Some will stay with me." Sonic answered. "It will always be there."

"I want to help you in any way that I can." And Jet's beak closed over the soft lips below him.

~SJ~SJ~SJ~

"Hmm, so Kinder went to warn them about me, eh? Old friend, you do too much for me." The inky black wolf stared at the ghost-like body, shimmering like a diamond in the high-backed throne. The dark black palace looked a lot like the mountain villa, although the inside was a deep purple with black flooring like tiles. Torture devices hung from the wall and several hundred bats patrolled the area. "That saves me the trouble of going to look for them. Now that I know where they are, they will play right into my hands."

"I don't understand, Master." A dark blue bat with a collar and leash attached to her neck and her half-bare body exposed to the dark wolf.

"You never understand anything, Aalaeya." The dark wolf's long silver claws glinted in the dim light; his gold eyes almost a deep red in the dark. "Soon, though, you will see."

Aalaeya pushed her long ponytails behind her shoulder. Her small hands traced the outline of her thin body. "Yes, Master." The girl herself was only twelve, but if she were not powerful beyond all imagination, it would be hard to conceive why exactly Don Temple, the evil black wolf, would keep her around.

Aalaeya had a strange and mysterious back story to her. Her kimono, the only clothes she wore, was torn in two. The top half which only covered the areas above her ribs and had the sleeves cut short was not tied around her body, for that was reserved for the bottom half, which flowed out behind her like a waterfall. The kimono itself was a pale blue and periwinkle was used for the lining. All in all, she was a very beautiful little bat, and that was where the leash attached to the diamond-studded collar around her neck came into play.

"Come, my dear," Don Temple soothed, tugging the end of the leash gently. "It is time."

Aalaeya, a look of fear in her deep purple eyes, followed slowly, turning to look back over the hills towards the two whose bond she could sense. _I hope you can stop my Master,_ she prayed. _I hope you can, because if you fail, then the world will die._


	18. Identification Codes

**Identification Codes**

_Sort of a request from Kendall75296. Hope you like it! This is for all the sonjet fans out there! Love the pairing!_

Jet awoke to hands shaking him. He mumbled, and dove beneath the sheets. Warm lips touched the hollow beneath the feathers on his head, and he jumped, shocked. "Whoa! What?" His heart was beating fast as he shot up in bed. For a moment, he thought he was back home in the tree house with his friends Storm and Wave, and that they were getting ready for a heist. "Wave? Storm? What's going on?" he pressed.

But as he saw the door before him, blue as the rest of the room, and looked down at the pretty sapphire blue comforters woven into majestic and intricate designs of true craftsmanship, as he gripped the blue sheets between his fingers, he knew where he really was. For a moment, he felt lost and scared, wishing for the comforts of what had been home all his life. Then, as a body cold from God-knows-what embraced him, he knew who it was…and relaxed. "Sonic?"

"Jet?" Sonic, his face buried in the hawk's chest, peeped up at him with innocent emerald eyes that glittered like a million emeralds. Arrow had her front paws on the side of the bed, her massive orange and black head resting atop her golden claws. The tiger had never looked so fierce or beautiful. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Jet asked, confused at first. "No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all."

"You overslept." Sonic pouted.

"You're always up before me. When was that news?" Jet laughed, returning his other's embrace with gentle care, for he still was conscious of Sonic's injuries.

"How are you doing with the badness?" Sonic wondered, his green eyes searching ones of like color.

Jet blinked. Now was when he chose to remember that he had taken Sonic's evil out of him so that the hedgehog could finally relax. "It doesn't bother me. I've done enough evil in my life that it has been merely absorbed." This was true. Jet was a thief, and had done some rather nasty things to get his way

"You'd carry the memories of murder inside you?" Sonic absently petted Arrow. The tiger purred like a common housecat. "For me?"

"For you a thousand times over." Jet responded gently, tenderly. "You are worth more than all the Air Gear I've ever stolen."

"You can't be serious."

"You can't prove me wrong."

Both boys looked defiantly at one another, then relaxed the tension between them.

"Mom made breakfast." Sonic noted, sniffing. "Ham and cheese. And pancakes. Mmmm." He licked his lips, suddenly very hungry. His stomach growled in bitter distaste.

"Would you like me to carry you again?" Jet wondered humorously, arising out of bed and slipping into his red and black sneakers.

"Nahh, thanks. I think I can sorta walk…" Sonic got out of bed and stood. But, he instantly found himself falling towards the floor. This time, two green feathered arms with flame tattoos on them saved him.

"I believe 'sorta' is the operative word…"

"Shut up, you dumb bird."

::::::::

Over breakfast, the two found themselves alone. But serious subjects had roped the boys in.

"Your grandfather," Jet placed his ham and cheese sandwich, perfectly toasted on golden brown bread, back on the plate, forgetting syrup from his pancakes still made a variable ocean of soft brown and lifted his head towards his other, wolfing down pancakes soaked in syrup and strawberry jam and berry preservatives. "Who is he?"

Sonic burped discreetly and took a swig of lowfat milk. "Lord Kinder, of the Mesherbi Providence, though that isn't from where he originally hails. He came to power through careful study of the surrounding lands, and connections."

"My father, Kromol Oland, was a sub boss in your father's empire," Jet folded his hands on the table, noting Sonic's visible cringe.

"Adopted father," Sonic corrected. "Kromol lived long after my father's death. Believe me, if he had been your _real_ father…"

"I never knew him to be anything more than a crook." Jet interrupted, warmed by the fondness of memories. "He was a good man."

"Kromol was a good man," Sonic admitted. "He believed in mercy killing, which is more than anyone could say for my father. But, nevertheless, he was my father's sub boss."

"You hate him."

"No."

"You hate my father."

Sonic, about to take a bite of ham and cheese on a hard roll, paused in the pursuit and lowered his sandwich to the plate. Jet watched, without anger or judgment, as Sonic spoke. "Kromol Oland was a great horned owl; massive with a huge golden beak. His feathers were rust-colored, brown and gold. His chest was white like snow, with splotches of imperfect rust coloring just on the surface. His eyes were piercing but kind. The man had bloody talons." Sonic closed his eyes, remembering. "My father addressed him by name. He had respect, maybe fear, for Kromol."

"You _knew _my father?!" Jet was stumped.

"_Adopted_ father. And yes, I knew him." Sonic nodded, and his eyes were glazed over as if he was still a part of the past.

"You hated him."

"Jet, please understand," Sonic pleaded, and it took Jet fifteen seconds to realize Sonic was crying. The tears flowed so freely from his eyes, his voice strained because of the bitter sobs. "I was a starving child, barely three years of age! I knew of no emotions except fear, greed, and bitter hunger! I knew very little of love, you must understand. Kromol…he was kind to me. But I…" Sonic sobbed, and Jet felt his heart tear in two. "I…I didn't know anything, Jet. I didn't know what I felt about Kromol. I stayed motionless by my father's side, and accepted the dead mouse and penny chocolate he gave me when my father left the room. I had no words to say except 'yes.' I didn't even know the words 'thank you'!"

Jet stood up from his chair and walked over to Sonic. He helped the crying hedgehog to his feet, and held him as he sobbed.

"I never hated your father, Jet." Sonic whimpered, before he succumbed to tears again. "I never hated anyone."


End file.
